Ultimate Detective in Gamindustri
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: When you wake up after someone falling on you and knocking out, you excepted a lot of things. But waking up to girls and finding out your in a game like world, you just roll with it. But one thing Shuichi know for certain, he can help the girls and, wait, why are their faces red whenever he come around? Oh well, he have to help them save the world first. ShuichixBigHarem rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Here my first ever attempt Neptunia story related. I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Also, the pairing is Shuichi x Massive Harem. Why, cause the Detective boy (And any main charaters from this series really) need his reward for surviving the crazy shit he been through. So without further and do, let begain the story.**

 **Also, this AU to Danganronpa V3 and I have added something to Shuichi charater for shits and giggles.**

 **(Edite: Had to fix a glaring mistakes.)**

Shuichi Sahara woke up with a start.

He shot up from the floor and look around in worry, saw that he was in a forest and it was night time. He scan the area for his friends and saw no sigh of them.

He groan as he got up from the floor and wobble to stand up.

'Where are they? We left together of that crazy world, but we seem to be separated." Shuichi thought to himself as he look around again as he finally stable himself.

"I guess there nothing for me to do but walk on then. I can find Maki and Himiko if I try searching around a bit." Shuichi said as he pick a random direction and started walking.

 _"Sure you will! Or maybe they were fake as everything else in that world!"_ A voice said smugly.

 _"Oh shut up Ouma! We need to focus on the task on hand!"_ Said another voice.

Shuichi sigh as he heard the sprites talking again.

Shuichi haven't told anyone this, but after each of his friends dies, they seem to follow from beyond the grave. It was simple with JUST Kaede and Rantoro. But after each death,they just kept coming to him. He was afraid he was going insane at first, but after being told the truth to some of ghost past, he accepted they were real.

"Can you guys not argue? I'm trying to find our friends." Shuichi said as he kept scanning the area.

 _"Sure Shuichi. We'll try to keep quiet so you can focus."_ Kaede said happily as she slam her palm on Ouma mouth to stop him from speaking.

"Thank you." Shuichi said with a sigh of relive as he stop in a clearing of some sort.

"This place look lovely. I wonder if this some sort of futures project? With all these glowing lines and weird shape crystals growing off the ground, I can say I'm no where near home." Shuichi deduce as he saw things that shouldn't be in the forest.

 _"I see. I notice those too, but I thought nothing of it since I seen stranger things on my travels."_ Rantoro said with chuckle.

Before more could be said, Shuichi was slam from above him, making a crater beneath him.

He could faintly hear his dead friends calling out in worry as he notice some purple hair in his vision as his world turn dark.

Hours past by as Shuichi woke up with a graon.

"W-where am I?" Shuichi ask himself as he vision was clearing themselves up.

Shuffle of pain and groans were here.

 _"How is she a nurse?"_ Kaito voice ask.

 _"I don't know. But I'm interested on what they are doing. It hold a different beauty to it then how I seen binding done."_ Korekiyo said with a chuckle.

'Something tell me to ingore it and go back to bed. But I need to see what going on.' Shuichi thought with a sigh.

He look at the sort of the noise and his noise started to bleed as he two girls seeming 'getting it on' as Miu would put it.

Shuichi lay back down and waited for them finish.

'Don't look, don't look, don't look.' Shuichi thought to himself reaptally, feeling his pants tighting up as the image was save to his brain.

He made be a good and respectful person, but he still have a man passion too!

(A little later)

After the noise die down and check if they were done, he 'woke' up with a groan.

"Ah, pretty boy is waking up!" Said a female voice.

Shuichi heard chuckles from his spirits friends and resistant the urge to roll his eyes.

"Uh, Nep-Nep, I think he have a name." Said the other girl in a sweet voice.

"Yeah. I do in fact." Shuichi said awkwardly as he got a good look at the girls.

The smaller girl cloths seem to be apparel consists of a choker around her neck with a light blue D-pad symbol on it and short-sleeved mini hoodie with blue and purple lining around the sleeves and the hood. The hoodie is closed by a button emblem with a large N in the middle and has two strings that look like controller plugs. Underneath she wears a dark purple dress lined with light purple which zips up from the front and has pockets on both sides along with white lining along the bottom. Her socks are light blue and white striped thigh high socks with frills at the tops and her shoes are purple and blue with an N on them.

Shuichi took a glance at the other girl and took in her appearance.

She is a fair-skinned young girl whose most noticeable feature may be the fact that she has one of the biggest bust he ever seen. Also her hair a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair color.

She wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. Compa also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown knee socks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo.

 _"Wow! Her breast is big as mine!"_ Miu said in suprise awe. Shuchi had to fight off a blush as he glance at them and gulp slightly.

'Please just shut up Miu!' Shuichi shouted in his mind.

"Well! Tell us already! If your here, then that most mean your important to my past somehow!" The smaller girl said.

"Ah. my name is Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Detective." Shuichi said with a calm smile.

 _"Oh yeah, your still a detective depsite it being fake!~"_ Ouma said with a sing song voice.

 _Shut up Ouma!"_ Kaito shouted at the Supreme Leader.

"A Detective!? That a convention turn of events! Tell me, can you help me!" The smaller girl said happily.

"W-wait! i don't know you or where we are! How can I help you if I don't know where I am!?" Shuichi said in surprise.

"Ah your right! My name is Neptune! And the girl standing next to me name is Compa! She found us and brought us here." Neptune said as she pointed to herself and the girl.

 _"Neptune? That a strange name to give a girl."_ Rantoro said with surprise expression.

"I see. Wait, did you say that Compa found us? Where?" Shuichi ask in surprise.

"Yes I did. I found you in the forest with a big bump on your head and some scratches. I manage to mend you to the best of ability." Compa said with a nod.

"I see." Shuichi said with a thinking expression.

"So, will you help me?" Neptune said happily.

"A-ah yes. But can you answer where I am? I escape from somewhere and now I am here. And with my memory being mess around, I need to know what going." Shuichi said with a sheepish smile.

"Whoa! I'm guessing you and other handful of people were traps in a place and were force to kill each to escape and going through a court that so dumb that shouldn't work but it does to find the culprit." Neptune said with a excited voice, but frown in worry when she saw that Shuichi eyes became down cast.

"Y-your suprisely a good guesser." Shuichi said sadly, hand going for his hat, but forgot he drop it somewhere.

 _"I doubt she guess right."_ Tenko said with her voice being strain.

 _"But she not lying. She REALLY guess right."_ Ouma said with a surprise voice.

"W-wait!? I was right!? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to drag up terrible memories!" Neptune said as she bow deeply.

"N-no. It okay. Just answer my question and let move on from this. I rather we not stay on this." Shuichi said, ignoring Angie cold arms trying to hug him.

'This is getting awkward!' Shuichi thought with a mental cry.

"Sure! Let see, we are in a land call Gamindustri. We are in one of the four land call Planeptune." Compa said quickly.

Shuichi eyes widen in shock.

'Yep, I'm no longer in my world.' Shuichi thought in shock.

 _"I see. We are not on earth anymore."_ Ryoma said with interested.

"Is there anything else you need to know?" Compa ask.

"No. That alone example what going on." Shuichi said as he was about to say more, but his stomach growl loudly.

It was silently til Neptune started to chuckle, then choke laughter and then full blow laughter.

Shuichi face turn red at Neptune laughter, but he was greatful the air clear up with that.

"U-um, I was about to ask if you can take me to the place you found me, but do you have food Compa?" Shuichi ask sheepishly.

"Well, I don't have much, but I do have pudding." Compa said as she head toward the kitchen.

"I was thinking going there too. It can help me since I fell from the sky and have no idea what happen. Also, what pudding?" Neptune ask with a head tilt, but Shuichi eyes were widen.

"Let not skim past that! You fell from the sky!?" Shuichi ask in shock horror.

"Yeppers! All I got out of it was a scratch though, so i'm fine!" Neptune said as she gave Shuichi a thumb up.

"Were YOU the one who landed on me and knock me out?!" Shuichi ask with a narrow stare.

 _"Yes. She is the one."_ Kiibo said.

"U-uh, hey look, Compa is back!" Neptune said quickly.

"Don't dodge the question!" Shuichi scream out.

(Somewhere else)

"If you want to save your precocious friend, you will do as I say. Understood." Said a female voice to two girls in front of her, holding a body that look like a boy.

"We understand, just don't hurt Shuichi." Said the girls with red eyes.

"Y-yeah. He did nothing wrong." The girl with a witch hat said with a slight gulp.

"Good. Now listen, we will began soon. So stay here til I get you. Don't try anything, or I will erase him from this world." The female said darkly.

"Understood." The two girls said with a nod.

"Good. Now rest up, we will begin soon." The female said as she walk out.

"What should we do? If we go along with her plains, she will hurt millions, but if we don't, she will kill Shuichi." The witch girls ask her friend with a worry frown.

"I know. But we will hold out til we find a way to save him and stop her. We own him that much at least." The girl said.

"I hope your right. If not, we may lose him Maki. I can't live with that. Not again." The witch said sadly as she mess with her crystal bangle, her last gift from the boy in that lady hand.

"I understand Himiko. But we will save HIM. No more of us will die if we can help it." Maki said as she crassies her sliver earrings, the first gift the Shuichi have given her.

'We will save you Shuichi. Just hold out til we do.' Maki thought as her eyes gain a hopeful spark in them.

 **And done!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it one of a few that not a RWBY fic.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all follow along with this story and have a great day/night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy this and direction I will take it.**

 **It will follow Re;birth storyline, but it will have a few twist and turns to add some Danganronpa elements to it.**

 **So, look forward to , enough talking, let start!**

 **I own nothing.**

Shuichi never thought escaping would lead him to a world where everything is like a game.

But, he is glad.

He found new friends.

He can find peace here.

That of course after he help Neptune regain her memory.

"So, is there anything we made need before we go to the forest?" Shuichi ask.

"Hmm, nothing come to mind. I mean, we got our weapons and some healing items, so we should be set for the must part Shu." Compa said as the group was walking toward the forest were Compa found them.

 _"I don't think a gaint needle, a wooden sword and a walking cane can be a good set up for weapons."_ Kaito said with a deadpan expression.

Shuichi had to resist the urge to tell Kaito to be nice.

They didn't have much money at the moment.

Beside, he know how to use martial art of bartitsu. So he good.

"Okay then, but let try to stay safe in there." Shuichi said as they got of the forest.

"There no need to worry. There three of us! I'm sure if we stick with each other and fight like a team, we can make it through safely." Neptune said cheerfully.

Shuichi chuckle.

Neptune remind him of Kaito.

If Neptune and Kaito can interact, he no doubt they would be best friends.

 _"She got a good heart. I wonder why happen for her to lose her memory?"_ Ryoma said with a soft chuckle.

 _"I'm sure she apart of something BIG! I mean, what if she like me? She a part of an evil underground group that she betray and they attepmt to ride of her, but only end up making her lose her memories."_ Ouma said exictly.

"I doubt it that drastic." Shuichi mumble to Ouma.

The trio keep walking with Neptune humming a happy tone and Compa leading.

Compa stop as they made it in the forest.

"So this were I was elegantly landed with Chi knockout next to me." Neptune said as she scan the area.

"Elegantly landed? How could yopu have done that after landing on ME?!" Shuichi ask with a swaetdrop.

"Eh, don't sweat the small details." Neptune said cheerfully, her arms behind her head in a chill manner.

"You knock me out! I doubt it a minor detail!" Shuichi answer back loudly.

"Hehe, those two are such good friends." Compa said happily.

 _"I have reasons to doubt that."_ Rantaro said with a sweatdrop.

 _"Gonta think Shuichi and Nep-Nep are good friends."_ Gonta said with a cheerful smile.

 _"Yeah. I don't doubt these two are going to be extremely close."_ Tenko said happily.

"Um Shu? Nep-Nep? Sorry to interrupt, but this isn't were I found you two." Compa said as gotten the two attention.

"Really?" Neptune ask in surprise.

"I thought as much. There nothing here that hinted to a crash landing." Shuichi said as he scan his surrounding and saw nothing wrong.

"Your right Shu. It actually deeper in the forest. But it full with monsters now." Compa said with a nod.

"Monsters?" Neptune ask with a rose brow.

"I think she talking about these strange looking creature. Wait, is that a jelly looking dog?" Shuichi said in surprise.

 _"It so cute!"_ Kaede squeal happily.

"I see. I guess they don't appear in night if you were able to get in and out last night. Interesting." Shuichi said as he rub his chin.

Compa just stare at him.

"I didn't know that." Compa said, making Shuichi stare at her.

"...I'm hoping this isn't going to be a thing." Shuichi said after while.

"Anyway, it seem there monsters everywhere like an RPG." Neptune said as she saw more monsters were spawing in.

"It seem so. We may have to fight our way through." Shuichi said as he gain a worry expression.

"Actually, monster started to pop out of no where for these last past years." Compa inform them.

"I see." Shuichi said with a thinking expression.

'Something is bringing these monsters here. But why? I can't see any reason to do so unless they want an army to take over. But Compa words made it seem like there no leader and that these monsters are just showing up.' Shuichi thought as he try to make sense of what Compa told him.

"Oh well. Let just gain some XP while we are here. I mean, we need to get stronger if anything happen." Neptune said happily.

"Nep-Nep. You seem real excited suddenly." Compa said in surprise.

"I am the main heroine right? So that mean I have to fight some monsters to progress the story!" Neptune said with a shrug.

"Um, that a pretty interesting way to look at it." Shuichi said awkwardly.

 _"That is rather strange way to look at it. Was she an gamer before she lost her memory?"_ Kaito said with a rose expression.

 _"It is an possibly. But I say we just observer her and see what happen."_ Korekiyo said as he was interest in Neptune as she was different from what he was use too.

"I understand I guess. But do either of you know how to fight?" Compa ask with a concern expression.

"I have my trusting sword(wood) and mad skills. So I should be fine." Neptune said happily as she strike a pose.

"I know bartitsu. So I while I'm not exactly experience in combat, I do know how to fight at the very least." Shuichi answer happily.

 _"I'm still surprise you knew such fighting style. Had I knew, I would have gotten you a cane for you."_ Kirumi said in kindly.

"What is Bartitsu?" Compa ask with a head tilt.

"It a martial arts that invole the use of a cane and hand to hand to fight." Shuichi answer easily.

"Wow! That so cool! Can you teach me how to use a cane too!?" Neptune ask in awe.

"U-um sure. I can try to teach it to you when I get better at it." Shuichi said sheepish smile.

"Yes!" Neptune said as she fist pump the air.

"Well, glad to see we are set. Now let me get this out." Compa said as she reach into her bag and struggle to pull out her weapon.

"That a big syringe! Wait, how were you able to fit it in the bag!?" Neptune ask in awe.

"I use this to fight. And how I manage to fit in the bag, that a Compa secret." Compa said sweetly.

"B-but?" Neptune started, but Shuichi touch her shoulders.

"Don't. I never figure out how anyone can fit big things into a bag. It not worth it." Shuichi said.

 _"Like your one to talk Mr-I have-unlimited-gifts-in-my-pockets."_ Miu said with a growl.

 _"She does bring up a good point. How do you that? You always have a gift and they are quit huge to fit in your pocket."_ Kiibo said with a confuse frown.

Shuichi just ingore them as Neptune nodded with a gulp.

"A-anyway! as cliche it is to hold a big weapon, we must press on wards!" Neptune said as she regain her composer.

"Yeah! Let beat the nasties and go on." Compa cheer happily.

"I'm starting to wonder if I'm in good hands at this point." Shuichi said with a sigh.

A screen pop up in front of them.

Shuichi read it and nodded in understanding.

"It seem we need to select the Leader to walk around while the others follow behind him." Shuichi said after he read it.

"I see. Well since this is kind of Shuichi story, we can make him the leader." Neptune said.

"I agree. And since your a detective, you may find some hidden items around here too!" Compa said.

'You two were so quick to throw me on the front lines.' Shuichi thought with a sweatdrop.

"Okay then. Stay close you two. We will need to be quick." Shuichi said as he step into the path.

"Okay." Neptune and Compa said in unison.

Shuichi begain walking as he held tightly to his cane.

He stop as he saw three jelly dogs from earlier got in his way.

"Dogoo! while sweet looking, they are dangerous!" Compa said as she and Neptune ready there weapons.

"So that means this is our first battle. Good, now let get this battle tutorial over!" Neptune said.

"Okay then. I guess we have no choice." Shuichi said with a slight gulp.

 _"Aw. Your going to hurt the dogoo."_ Kaede said sadly.

 _"They are monster Kaede. It need to be done."_ Ryoma said. Kaede just pouted in response.

 _"Okay Shuichi. This you first fight, so steady your nerves and focus. You have all you need to win this."_ Kirumi said softly to Shuichi, trying to ease Shuichi worries.

 _"Yeah! Show them what make you so cool Shuichi!"_ Kaito said as he cheer his best buddy.

Shuichi nodded silently, thankful for their support.

Shuichi charge first and did a few stabs motion before kicking the dogoo.

Neptune follow that up with a heavy swing from her weapon, defeating it.

A Dogoo jump from Shuichi blind spot, but Compa manage to block it and counter attack.

The dogoo try to fight back by slamming itself to Compa, but Compa was quick to block it.

She push it away toward Shuichi.

"it all yours Shu!" Compa shouted out.

Shuichi turn around, saw the oncoming enemy and once again kick the dogoo, defeating it.

Neptune did her rush combo on the last dogoo, stunning it.

"My turn!" Compa said as she ran toward the stun dogoo.

Compa finish it off but smacking it.

"Yay Super win!" Compa said happily.

Shuichi pant a little, not exatly use to fighting.

 _"Hmm, there room to improve, but with enough practice and experience, you can make a fine fighter."_ Kirumi said kindly after watching Shuichi fight.

"Thanks Kirumi." Shuichi said softly.

"Victory for the three musketeers! See, with my trusty sword(wood), there no one that we can't beat." Neptune said with a huff of pride.

"So how was fighting Mr Monster you two?" Compa ask her friends.

"It weird. I felt some sort of energy build up after that fight. Like how my training nights with my friends use to be, but better." Shuichi admitted.

 _"Is that a challenge!? The Luminary of the Stars will not lose to monsters!"_ Kaito said with a determine expression.

 _"Not now Kaito!"_ Kaede said with a facepalm.

"I think there still more for us to learn, but I feel we can get the hang of this quickly if we stay at it." Neptune said with a thumb up.

"Well, there more monsters around, so we can train ourselves for a bit before we progress to our destination." Shuichi suggest.

"I agree with Shu. With should train in case we run into a super big monster." Compa said with a nod.

"Okay then! It time to grind! Let go Chi! Compa!" Neptune said as she pointed toward the direction they were going.

"Alright!" Shuichi said as he follow Neptune.

"Leave it to me!" Compa said happily as she follow along too.

(Few minutes later)

Shuichi defeated the last Dogoo that snuck on them.

Shuichi lean on his cane smile.

"I guess my deduction for victory was correct." Shuichi said cheerfully.

 _"Hmm, need more flare to it."_ Ouma said with thinking expression.

 _"Oh oh, maybe he can say something like 'Victory was the truth behind this case!' That sound awesome!"_ Tenko suggest with a giddy expression.

 _"I don't know. If he need some victory line, should there be more clever deactivate related things he can say?"_ Kaede said as she had an thinking expression on.

 _"Heh, seem like as creative people, we still got ways to go."_ Ryoma said with a small chuckle.

"That was an awesome victory quote Chi!" Neptune said happily.

"Haha, thanks. I don't know why I need one, but this is kind of fun." Shuichi said with a sheepish smile.

"Trust me. The fans will love it." Neptune said with stars in her eyes.

'Fans?' Shuichi question in his mind.

"Anyway, a little more and we can level up." Neptune said happily.

"Aw, okay...Where Compa?" Shuichi said as he realize Compa was missing.

"I'm over here!" Compa call out as she was picking up some stuff from the ground.

"Why are you over there? And why are you picking up random doohickeys?" Neptune ask with a confuse expression.

"Sometimes people drop items that can be very useful to us. So I make it a habit to pick them up for later use." Compa answer easily.

"That a good idea Compa. One man trash is another man treasure." Shuichi said with a nod.

"I feel like this story is progressing slowly." Neptune mumble.

"Anyway, we spend enough time here. Let move on." Shuichi said as he started to walk onward.

(2 Hours later)

Shuichi was surprise that they actually level up.

Shuichi was now a level 6 while Neptune and Compa were also 6 as well.

It strange to think after defeating tons of monsters, that you can get better and stronger in a short amount of time.

He can see the battles patterns more clearly and his body improve very quickly thanks to his level ups.

He will need to grind more in the future.

"Are any closer to where you found us Compa?" Shuichi ask as they cross a bridge.

"Yep. Just a little more and we will be there." Compa said happily.

"Yep. This been easy so far! And if we keep up with this, we can be level 8 before we even get there!" Neptune said happily.

"I don't think so. I can feel it getting harder to level up slightly now." Shuichi said as they were following Compa now.

"Hehe, you never know!" Neptune said happily as she follow behind the two, but end up tripping on a branch that was growing.

"Ah!" Neptune shouted in surprise as she landed on her stomach.

"Neptune/Nep-Nep!?" Shuichi and Compa call out in worry as they turn around and rush to Neptune side.

"Ow. How place that branch there?" Neptune ask as she rub her face to ease the pain on her face.

"Are you okay Neptune?" Shuichi ask as he was worry for his friend.

"I'm good, but I think I sprang my ankle." Neptune said as she notice the bruise on her ankle.

"I got it. I can heal it with my healing magic, but I say we can't have you on that foot for a while." Compa said as she started to use her magic on Nemptune ankle.

"I'll carry her for a while then. We can't stay here or we will be sitting ducks." Shuichi said with as he look around and say the monsters were still roaming around.

"Aw, you don't have to do that Chi. I can walk pretty well on my own." Neptune said, attempting to get up, but Shuichi beat her to the punch by picking her up princess style.

"Yeah no. We are almost there. So let just rush our way there. That way, we can be out of danger and you can heal properly." Shuichi said with small smile.

Neptune was a little embarrass by how Shuichi was holding her, but knew she wasn't going to convince Shuichi and base on how Compa was looking at them, she will just upset them with her stubborn attitude.

"Fine. But hurry. I don't like being hold like this." Neptune said with a pout.

"Aye aye captain." Shuichi joke to himself as he started to walk toward their goal.

Compa smile at the two.

'Those two will get together. I wonder if they let me be an aunty.' Compa thought with a amuse chuckle.

 _"U-um Kaede? Are you okay?"_ Kaito ask a glaring Kaede nervously.

 _"Yes Kaito. I'm fine!"_ Kaede ask with her arms cross and her cheeks puffing.

 _"Is she jealousy of Neptune?"_ Ryoma ask with a surprise expression.

It no secret that Kaede was kind of obsesses with Shuichi, but this is ridicules.

 _"She not the only one. Look."_ Rantaro said as he pointed at the others girls.

The girls were glaring holes through Neptune head.

 _"...May all the gods have mercy on Neptune."_ Ouma said, for once showing concern without hiding it.

Shuichi took a glance at his sprites friends to see the girls were glaring at him.

'Oh man. Are they mad that I'm carrying a girl like this. Do they think I'm trying to do something?!' Shuichi panic in his mind.

He gulp and turn away and keep walking.

Neptune just lend on Shuichi shoulders and close her eyes.

'This is surprisingly comfortable.' Neptune thought as she suddenly felt drowsy.

'I'm sure Chi would mind me taking a quick nap on him.' Neptune though as she fell asleep on him.

Shuichi blink as he notice Neptune breathing change.

He look down and gave a soft smile.

Neptune was asleep in his arms.

'That adorable.' Shuichi thought as he recall Himiko also fallen asleep in his arms.

Compa notice it to and smile.

Out the three of them, Neptune was fighting the hardest and keep going. So Compa was happy Neptune was resting for now.

The two manage to advoid the others monsters and make it to the spot they found Neptune and Shuichi.

"I say we rest for a bit before we wake Neptune up." Compa said softly.

"I agree. It would be best if we give her some more time to rest." Shuichi said as he found a nice grassy area with a tree. HE lean on the tree and slwly slide down to a sitting postion with Neptune still in his arms.

"She would notice if something was leading on suddenly move. So I have to sit down too." Shuichi said as Compa and the spirites were looking at him.

"Ah, that make sense." Compa said with a nod.

The spirits weren't buying it.

Compa sat next to Shuichi and yawn.

"I'm a little sleepy myself." Compa said as she lend on Shuichi open shoulders.

"H-hey! Don't fall asleep on me." Shuichi said as his face gone red.

But Compa was already asleep.

'Man. These two most be tire to take a nap on me. Then again, we have been fighting for hours. So it understandable they would be tire. I should take this chance to take a nap too. I feel a little tire as well.' Shuichi thought to himself.

"Hey. Can you guys wake me up should a monster get close. Or in a hour or two." Shuichi whisper to his friends.

"We will. For now. Please rest so we may contusion on wards." Kirumi said softly, but her eyes was focus on the girls.

"Thank you." Shuichi said with a yawn as he lean back to the tree some more and rest his head on Compa head lightly.

He then process to fall asleep.

The spirites started to keep a look out for their friend safety, but the girls were a little jealousy of the girls sleeping on Shuichi.

'One day.' They thought to themselves.

 **And end!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this and review.**

 **Neptune: Hold it! What up with this cliche setting!?**

 **Me: This a adventure story for Shuichi. Romance more of a second priority for a while. But that doesn't I won't mess with situation to make it so.**

 **Neptune:I can see. But I do have a question?**

 **Me: Hit me with it.**

 **Neptune: Who going to be the main girl?**

 **Me:...I haven't thought that far actually.**

 **Neptune: I see. Oh well, so as long we don't forget who the main heroine is, I'm good!**

 **Me: Okay. Anyway, can you finish the author note.**

 **Neptune: Sure thing! Anyway, please review on what Shuichi Victory quote, level up quote and what type of move set he should have. Also don't be afraid to comment idea's that may help the story flow easier. Cause heavens know the author can.**

 **Me: HEY!**

 **Neptune: Anyway, have a good night and hope to see you beautiful son of guns in the next chapter. Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here the third chapter to this story. I hope you enjoy this as it was kind of hard to work on these.**

 **Anyway, enjoy and leave a review if you can!**

Shuichi woke up with a start.

He look around in confusion and saw he was in the forest.

'Did I fell alseep in the garden again?" Shuichi thought with a yawn and made a move to get up, but found he was unable to do so.

'Huh?' Shuichi thought as he look down and saw to his amazement, two girls were sleeping ON him.

'Who-?' Shuichi thought to himself before memories of what happen caught up to him.

'Oh yeah. These two are Neptune and Compa. We are in a forest investigating what happen to me and Neptune. And we were tire after a long day of fighting so we nap here.' Shuichi thought to himself as he recall the past events that happen.

Shuichi look down to the sleeping girls and sigh.

"I guess I better wake them up." Shuichi said as he lightly sake Neptune up.

"Hmm? What happen?" Neptune said after a while.

"Come on Neptune. We still have some work to do..." Shuichi said softly.

"Mm, oh. Hello Chi. What happen?" Neptune ask as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

"You were so tire you fell asleep on me." Shuichi said with a light chuckle.

"Oh. I remember now." Neptune said as she yawn and look realize where she was.

Neptune face turn slightly red and she quickly got up.

"Oh yeah! We were doing something right!? I totally forgot!" Neptune said loudly, making Compa shot up from Shuichi shoulders.

"I'm up grandma! I wasn't asleep!" Compa said tiredly as she look around.

"Huh? When did I live in the forest?" Compa ask herself as she saw Shuichi and Neptune were holding in their laughs.

"Shu? Nep-Nep?" Compa ask as she rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Had a good nap Compa?" Neptune ask with a giggle.

"...Oh yeah! I was napping on Shu shoulders." Compa said happily as she recall what happen.

 _"I never wanted to strangle any one so much right now."_ Angie whisper with a glare.

 _"Join the club..."_ Kaede said with a pout.

Shuichi got up and stretch his limbs.

"Okay. We should get going before more monsters show up." Shuichi said after he made to loosely his joints and look around his area.

The girls nodded in agreement with Shuichi and started to loosen their own joints.

"Remember kids. Always stretch before you start your day. It help your movements for your day. Plus, it good for your heart." Neptune said happily as she finish her stretches.

"Neptune? Who are you talking to?" Shuichi ask with a rise brow.

"No one Chi. Anyway, let get moving!" Neptune said as she pointed ahead of them and march onward.

Shuichi just sweatdrop and shrug.

'It better not to question it. Angie and Ouma was weird enough for me.' Shuichi thought as he follow Neptune close behind.

Compa rush to keep up with the duo as she took longer to finish her stretches.

"Wait for me you two!" Compa call out in a panic as she didn't want to be left behind.

 _"Poor Compa. I feel like this going to be a running gag."_ Rantaro said with a sigh.

 _"I'm sure she'll be fine. I mean, she is their healer. You always protect the healer!"_ Ouma said with a chuckle.

Neptune kept leading the group forward for a while, but eventually they stop in a open area thanks to Compa directions.

"So this is the area you found us. I can see some damage to the floor that have some humans shape to it. That must be where Neptune crash into me." Shuichi said as he scan the area with a critical eyes and using his 'hint finder' ability to locate anything he couldn't see.

"Yep. This is the spot I found you two Shu." Compa said with a nod as Shuichi was looking around.

"Wow! There a big hole here Chi!" Neptune shouted as she approach the hole she made while landing on Shuichi.

"Yeah. It a big one alright. How did we survive crashing into each other that could make a hole that big?" Shuichi said as he stare at the hole and shiver.

He should be dead by Neptune crashing into him if that hole was anything to go by.

"Nep-Nep, does this make you remember anything?" Compa ask suddenly, bring Shuichi out of his muse.

Neptune made a thinking expression and started to try recall her memories.

Compa was about to say something, but Shuichi stop her with a shake of his head.

After a few minutes, Neptune shouted as nothing came to mind.

"I guess she couldn't remember anything. That to be expected really. Nothing is ever that easy after all." Shuichi said with a sigh.

"Ah-! I can't remember a thing! Compa, are you sure this is where you found us!?" Neptune ask with a cry.

"Yes. You fell from the sky like a shooting star and landed on Shu at this spot." Compa said with a nod.

"Don't smile at that! She could have kill me on the spot there!" Shuichi shouted as he saw how Compa was smiling at the memory.

 _"It true! He could have die!"_ Kaito shouted as well.

 _"Yeah! You need to be more careful Neptune!"_ Kaede shouted as the smaller girl, even though she couldn't heard or see Kaede.

Neptune giggle nervously before speaking again.

"W-well, at least we know where me and Chi were before being found by you. This a good spot to start!" Neptune said happily as she try to stay optimize.

"Hmm, maybe Nep-Nep drop some form of ID here somewhere? That could help us!" Compa said after while.

"I agree. But I highly doubt she drop something like that. Neptune have no memory to speak of. So her having ID is possible, but highly unlikely we will find it if we don't know if it existed at all." Shuichi said as he kept looking through the area and keep coming up with nothing.

"Hmm? Is the ground shaking?" Neptune ask suddenly as she felt the ground was shaking under feet.

Shuichi eyes widen in fear as he realize the ground was about to collapse as he saw the cracks on the ground.

"Run!" Shuichi said as he turn around and ran, but he didn't get far as the ground collapse before he even got three feet.

The trio fell down the hole, screaming in terror as they did.

"We are falling!" Compa shouted as she try to grab something to stop her fall.

 _"Shuichi!"_ Multiply voices call out in fear as Shuichi felt many cold air try to grab him as he fell.

Shuichi try to brace himself from the crashing landing that would happen, but he slam on the ground before he even gotten ready, knocking the air out of him and his vision had dark spots in them now.

Shuichi didn't have time to even moan in pain before he was slam from above on his backside.

His vision turn dark and his concision faded away.

"Ah! Ow! Okay. I think the author made that hurt more then the remake was for us." Neptune said with a groan as she got from the ground.

"Compa! Chi! Are you two okay!" Neptune call out to her friends with a worry expression.

"Yessy! I'm here." Compa call out as she sat up and was relativity okay.

"Oh good. How about you Chi? You okay?...Chi?" Neptune call out in worry.

After a few seconds of no responses, she started to panic.

"Chi! Shuichi! This isn't funny! Where are you!?" Neptune kept calling out as she kept looking around fragrantly in search of her friend.

"Nep-Nep! Under you!" Compa shouted as she rush over to see to make sure Neptune was hurt too badly from the fall.

Neptune gain a confuse expression as she look down and pale.

She once again landed on Shuichi.

"Shuichi!?" Neptune shouted in worry as she quickly got up and turn him over to his back.

Shuichi was out cold and wasn't moving.

Neptune place her ear on his chest and waited.

After listing to Shuichi heart beat for a few seconds, she gave a sigh of relieve.

"Oh my goodness. I thought I kill you for a moment Chi." Neptune said as she took a much need fresh air from her near panic attack.

Compa kneel beside Shuichi and started to cast a healing spell on Shuichi to heal all his wounds he suffer from the fall.

After a few minutes of Compa first aide and healing magic, she smile as Shuichi was once again in fitting form.

"There. He been heal to the best ability. We just need to wait for him to regain consciousness again." Compa said with a sigh as finish wrapping Shuichi cuts and bruises.

 _"Oh thank god for Compa Nurse training."_ Tenko said happily as she was so scare for Shuichi life.

 _"Yeah. And it seem Shuichi is destine to be Neptune cushion it seem."_ Korekiyo said with a humorless chuckle.

 _"Let hope your wrong about that."_ Kirumi said with a sigh as she sat the closest to Shuichi in hopes of her present would be enough to comfort the young detective.

 _"Let not be too angry at Neptune. This was an accident. This could have happen to anyone."_ Kaito said, trying to calm down everyone.

 _"He waking!"_ Rantaro shouted as Shuichi groan from the pain he was in.

"Ugh...What hit me?" Shuichi ask as he manage to sit up clumsily.

"Chu! I'm so SO sorry for landing on you again!" Neptune said as she bow her head in shame.

"You landed on me again? Jeez, my luck is terrible it seem." Shuichi said with a sigh as he saw the bandages on him.

"Thank Compa. And Neptune, it okay. I'm just glade your injure." Shuichi said as he patted Neptune head a little.

Neptune just nodded in response, just glade Shuichi doesn't blame her.

She have little friends and without her memories, she alone beside the two in front of her.

They are all she have.

She can't afford to lose them at all cost.

"Yay! We are all okay! I'm so happy!' Compa said as she hug two in front of her closer with tears in her eyes.

"O-ow! Compa! Calm down! You hurting me!" Shuichi shouted as Neptune was losing air in her lungs.

After much struggles and convincing, they duo escape the deadly enemy know as 'Compa Tears induce hugs'.

"Okay. Let get back track to...whatever we were doing?" Neptune said as she regain her cheerful demeanor.

Shuichi was using his cane as a walking cane for now as he was still somewhat damage from the fall.

"We are under the forest it seem." Shuichi said as he look up to the hole they had fallen from.

"That right. But this place is so weird." Compa said with a shiver as she look around and didn't like how creepy it looks.

"I agree. This place is giving off some bad vibes." Neptune said as she scan the area.

"I can feel it too. It feel like we are in more dangerous territory." Shuichi said as he scan the area as well.

"Hmm? Hey guys, look at this." Neptune said as she spot something near the trio.

"What is it Nep-Nep?" Compa ask as she move over to Neptune spot.

"What wrong?" Shuichi ask as he limp over to Neptune.

"I found something strange. Do any of you know what this is?" Neptune ask as she pointed to some strange object.

"I never seen something like this before." Compa answer with a shake of her head.

"I can't see it well. Bit I don't think I know what it is either." Shuichi said truthfully.

"I know! It must be a medal that change into items with a king something!" Neptune said giddily.

 _"I have so many reasons to doubt that."_ Kiibo said with a sigh.

 _"Who knows. For all we know, she could be right."_ Kaede said with a shrug.

 _"It sad, but it true as well. We have nothing to base this on so far."_ Ryoma said with yawn.

As the trio were thinking up possibility for this strange object, they heard a loud roar, making them jump in fright.

"Nepu! Where's that event-flag-inducing growl from!?" Neptune ask in fright.

"Nep-Nep! There a huge monster over there!" Compa call out as she saw a huge monster coming there way and fast.

"Oh no! We need to get out now!" Shuichi order quickly, but before anyone could move, Compa was snatch away.

"Yikes! P-please help me..!" Compa shouted in fear.

"Compa!" Shuichi call out in horror as he saw his friend get snatch away.

"Oh no, Compa! She being *censored* and *censored*!" Neptune said in fright.

"I'm/she not being censored! I'm/she off to the side Nep-Nep/Neptune!" Shuichi and Compa shouted in unison at Neptune.

"Oh, you know, fan service. Well, time to get a bit more serious!" Neptune said as she ready her weapon.

"Let save Compa!" Shuichi said as he ready his own stance to fight.

 _"Shuichi! Your too damage to fight properly! You need to pull back!"_ Ouma shouted at Shuichi.

"I can't leave Compa behind! I'll fight even if it cost me my life!" Shuichi shouted as he rush the beast with Neptune.

 _"Shuichi no!"_ Angie cried out as she try to grab his shirt, but her hand phase through like always.

"Don't worry Compa! We'll save you! Take this!" Neptune shouted as she slash at the beast arms as Shuichi made a stabbing motion to it chest.

***Neptune and Shuichi attack***

Neptune and Shuichi kept wailing on it with their weapons, but it only annoy the beast.

***No effect***

"What the!? Wait...who just commented on our attack?" Neptune ask with a frown as Shuichi rose back in.

Shuichi kept hitting the beast, but his attacks aren't doing any damage.

"Damn it! My grip is too weak! I can't hit properly like this." Shuichi groan as he barely block an attack.

 _"My gloves Shuichi! If you still have my gloves, they can help you improve your grip a bit!"_ Kirumi shouted at him.

Shuichi nodded and jump back and saw that Neptune was talking to herself as he pull out Kirumi gloves from his pockets

'What is she doing? Is she trying to think of a way to beat that thing?' Shuichi wonder to himself as he put on the gloves with gusto.

Shuichi blink as he felt a change in his body.

 _"What the heck? Why does my body feel lighter all of sudden?"_ Shuichi ask himself as he felt extremely different.

Shuichi look around to see his friends were wearing a shock expressions on their faces as he saw another him looking confuse.

 _"What happen!?"_ Kaito ask in shock as Shuichi was just staring at his body in shock.

"Is this... Master Shuichi body?" 'Shuichi' ask in shock as 'he' stare at 'his' hands.

 _"Is Kirumi in Shuichi body?"_ Ouma ask with a blank expression.

 _"It seem like it."_ Korekiyo said in surprise.

Shuichi quickly snap out of his thoughts and started talking again.

 _"Kirumi! I have no idea what going on, but please save Compa!"_ Shuichi beg, making Kirumi eyes narrow in determination.

"I will not let you down Master Shuichi!" Kirumi said as she?/he? ready their stance and launch themselves at the beast.

Kirumi move more flawlessly out of the beast attacks, but her?/his? strikes were barely doing any damage at all.

Thanks to the gloves, the grip was better, but the attack power barely went up at all.

'I can't keep this up for long! Shuichi body was already injure prior to this battle. If we don't get help soon, I will fail my request!' Kirumi thought as she?/he? kept dodging the attacks.

"Ready and willing!" Neptune voice was heard.

Before Shuichi or co could turn around to see what Neptune was doing, Neptune body began to glow.

 _"What the hell!?"_ Kaito shouted in surprise.

 _"What happening now!?"_ Kaede demanded.

Once the the glow finish, Neptune was no longer standing there.

In Neptune place was a different lady that just ooze power.

 _"Is that really Neptune?!"_ Shuichi ask in shock as he took in her appearance.

Her hair becomes a dark lilac-purple while her eyes turn blue. Her hair becomes very long and is worn in twintail braids while her bangs and the hair that frame her face are somewhat longer. Her hairclips turn into small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them. Her figure is more mature/curvier now. Her suit resembles a black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along it. The boots/leg armor is above the knee.

Shuichi gulp at how much bigger Neptune breast has gotten and how wide her hip now was.

 _"Degenerate male..."_ Tenko said with a jealousy glare as she glare at a sweating Shuichi.

 _"Shuichi..."_ Kaede started with a disappointed stare.

 _"Now now Shuichi. I know you weren't staring at another girl when you have me as your wife right?"_ Angie ask with a smile, but her smile was dark.

 _"Uh, no?"_ Shuichi said nervously as he had his hands up in surrender.

 _"Good luck pal."_ Kaito said with a sigh.

"Is this...really me?' Neptune ask in surprise as she look herself over as he voice had deepen as well.

"Wow! Nep-Nep! You transormed!" Compa said in shock as she was still in the monster grip, who was also stun by the sudden shift in power.

"The power...It's flowing from within...There's no way I can lose with this!" Neptune said as she stare at the beast in front of her with fire in her eyes.

"Just wait Compa! I'm going to save you!" Neptune said as she ready her sword, which had taken on a different shape and was now lager and studery then before.

Neptune charge at the beast and started to wail on it, doing an incredibility large amount of damage.

The beast was weaking with each blow it was getting and was already near death.

 _"Whoa...Remind me to never piss her off."_ Ouma said in awe by Neptune power.

 _"I will note that for you later."_ Kiibo said as he was equally blown away by Neptune power.

Kirumi sigh as she?/he? went to free Compa very quick as Neptune was beating the beast.

Neptune gave one last slash from her blade, beating the beast for good.

"Well, that should do it..." Neptune said as she finish off the beast and saw Kirumi. who she thinks is Shuichi, and Compa coming in close.

"That was super Nep-Nep! You beat that monster in a flash!" Compa said happily as she gotten close enough to Neptune to talk.

"I must say. I never seen anything like that. Your on an whole different level then I first thought." Kirumi said truthfully as she?/he? smile at Neptune.

Neptune body started to glow once more and turn back to her original self.

"Whew...That was more tiring then I thought it would be." Neptune said with a slight pant in exhaustion.

"Well done Neptune, Shuichi. and Compa, are you okay?" A voice call out to the group as Kirumi remove the gloves, giving Shuichi control over his body once more.

'So that how it works. I will need to look into this later.' Shuichi thought to himself with a slight frown before turning back to the group.

"Yessy! I'm okay! And it all thanks to Shu and Nep-Nep fighting." Compa said with a smile.

Shuichi blush a little at the complement, but felt wrong for taking credit for Kirumi work.

Compa blink a bit as she realize she was talking to a voice.

"...Um Nep-Nep? Whose voice is this and where is it coming from?" Compa ask.

"I would like to know as well. I heard it earlier, but I didn't pay it much mind as I was focus on Compa safety." Shuichi said with his arms cross.

"It's Miss Heavenly voice, AKA Histoir...What was it again?" Neptune started, but trail off as she realize she forgot the name.

Shuichi facepalm at this.

"Histoire. Your were only off by one letter..." Histoire answer polity.

 _"Wow. She is bad at this..."_ Ouma said with a chuckle.

"That right! Histy-Histy!" Neptune said happily.

'Fucking Neptune...' Shuichi thought with a sigh, but he was smiling despite his thoughts.

"You can call me Histy. Now, it nice to meet you Compa, Shuichi. I'm Histoire." Histoire said polity.

"Can I call you Histy too? It's nice to meet...um, hear you Histy." Compa said happily.

"Nice to meet you too Histoire." Shuichi said polity.

"Um, Compa?" Histoire started, but was cut off by a big roar.

"It ali-ve!" Neptune and Compa shouted in shock.

'I thought you two knew that. It body was still here after all." Shuichi said with sigh.

"Run Compa, Shuichi!" Neptune shouted as she turn around as book it away.

"Y-yes!" Compa shouted as she follow after Neptune.

"Wait for me you two!" Shuichi shouted as he follow after his companions.

The trio ran as fast as they can til they gotten out of the cave and didn't stop running as they made it all the way to Compa home.

The trio stop and took a breather and regains their bearings from all that running.

'My legs fill like jelly.' Shuichi thought with a groan as he sat on a chair and sigh.

"Finally...Got away." Neptune said in between pants.

"That was a close call..." Compa said shakily as her eyes were wide and white like in those anime's where their no eyes and it just white.

"I want to sleep now." Shuichi said with a groan.

"I'm suprise it survive such a beating." Histoire said to the group.

"Oh Histy? Can you tell us what this strange thing is? We found it in the cave before the beast show up." Shuichi said as he pull the same object they found earlier.

He snatch it as they were running out of the cave.

"That's a Key Fragment. That a piece needed to release me from my seal." Histoire answer.

'Seal?' Shuichi thought with a frown.

"You're sealed, Histy?" Compa ask in surprise.

"Yes. Can you release me? These one of these in each land." Histoire ask.

"I could, but that would mean we need to fight monsters right...Isn't that dangerous?" Neptune ask with a concern frown.

She was worry for putting Compa and Shuichi in more harm.

"Yes. Your live's will be in danger." Histoire answer truthfully.

"At least your being honest about this." Shuichi said with nod.

"But if you help me release from the seal, I can give you your memory back and answer how Shuichi got here from his world." Histoire said.

"...I see. So that how it is? Your want use our own weakness to have agree to help you. That dirty, but you must be in a real bind to do such a thing." Shuichi said with a slight frown on his expression.

"I'm sorry. But I do need to be release and help Neptune regain her memory. I'm sorry for using just a tactic on you Shuichi." Histoire said regrettably.

"Oh come on Chi. She must have a good reason for it. Can't we help her out and see what would happen? It better then nothing at this point." Neptune said with a pout.

"I understand your feelings Neptune, but that doesn't change the fact she holding valuable information from us and want us to risks our lives for them." Shuichi said with his arm cross.

"I'm sorry. But please Shuichi. I really need your help." Histoire beg.

"Chi..." Neptune said with a sadden expression.

"Please Shu..." Compa added in as well.

Shuichi said nothing for a while before he sigh.

"I will help. But I want to ask you one question first." Shuichi said finally, making the girls cheer.

"Thank you. I'm glade to heard you be able to aide Neptune. And what is your question?" Histoire said with a sigh of relieve.

"Is Maki and Himiko in this world as well?" Shuichi ask seriously.

"Yes they are. I sense all three of you arrive to this world at the same time. They are alive." Histoire answer truthfully.

"Then that all I need to know. I will help you." Shuichi said with a nod.

"Thank...yu...much...hap..." Histoire said, but her connection to them was almost gone.

"Oh no! We're losing her!" Compa said with a worry expression.

"Don't make sound like she dying!" Shuichi said quickly.

"What wrong Histy! Is the static bad on your end?" Neptune ask.

"I...using...Fragment...I...o..ut...of...time" Histoire said before her voice lose connection to the trio.

"I think we lost contact. I hope Histy is okay." Neptune said with a worry expression.

"Well, at least we know where to get our answers Nep-Nep. Let go!" Compa said as pump her fist in the air.

"Alright let do this!" Neptune said happily.

"Let try to be careful this time..." Shuichi said with sigh.

Shuichi faintly wonder what the future held for him. He in a different world, going on some sort of quest to gather Keys Fragments for some unknown voice name Histoire. And to top it all off Neptune transformation.

What could they all mean in the grand stand of it.

He may not have answers now. But hey, that what a detective do.

They seek out answers and the truth of things.

He just need to make he find his friends and help Neptune.

"Let hope our future isn't as bleak as I think it is." Shuichi said to himself as he saw Neptune and Compa smile, talking about going out to eat and think of what to do next.

'I'm not sure, but I'm willing to put my fate in them.' Shuichi thought with a soft smile as he join in on the conversation.

 **And done!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I try to make it last longer then normal for you all.**

 **Anyway, leave a review if you can and tell me what you think of the story a bit. I can always use advice and construction criticize.**

 **So, I hope you all have a good day, Night, afternoon and til we meet again.**

 **See you beautiful sounds of guns, next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here the next chapter. I will be trying to make _this_ story a weekly updated story, but work and family time will be a hassle.**

 **So these chapter will be focus on the story and others events I feel like it could fit to the story.**

 **Like this one.**

 **This one will be short on story progress a little, but I promise we will have a bit more in the future.**

 **So enjoy this chapter for all they worth.**

Shuichi and his friends were outside of Compa home and was enjoying the city in all it glory now they have some time to kill before they start their big quest.

 ** _(Free time events)_**

Shuichi look around and saw that Neptune was eating some pudding on an bench and Compa was not too far away watering the flowers.

Shuichi thought about it for a while decided to talk to Neptune and see where it goes.

"Hey Shuichi! Do you perhaps wanted to spent time with your best friend Neptune?" Neptune ask as she saw Shuichi approach her.

 _"I'm Shuichi best friend!"_ Kaede and Kaito shouted in unision before staring at each other, making everyone else sigh at this debate again.

 _*Do you want to spent time Neptune?_

 _-Yes_

 _-No_

 _*Select yes._

"Okay then! Let talk about our favorite snacks!" Neptune said happily as she pull Shuichi down next to her.

 _...You spent time with Neptune discussing snacks. Do you want to give her a gift?_

 _-Of course!_

 _-Nah._

 _*Selected Of course!_

 _~What will you give her?_

Shuichi look at the list of all his gifts he still have from his time at the 'school' and smile.

He pick out a ' **Work Chair Of Doom'** gift for Neptune and handed it to Neptune.

"Ooh! This look interesting! Thanks Chi!" Neptune said happily as she took the gift.

"Wait? How did you fit this in your pocket?" Neptune ask after a while, her eyes going completed white in shock.

Neptune option an thinking expression.

"What is it Neptune?" Shuichi ask as he saw how serious Neptune was in her thoughts.

"Oh. It nothing Chi. I was just thinking on what type of power I have now I know I can transform." Neptune said casually as she snap out of her thoughts thanks to Shuichi.

"Ah is that it? I can see how you would be lost in thought about it. I'm pretty sure it not normal for anyone to do that." Shuichi said as he refer to Neptune transformation.

"Yep. I was wondering what else I could do. Like what if I could fly! Wouldn't that be amazing!?" Neptune ask with sparkles in her eyes.

Shuichi thought about it for a while.

"It is possible. I did seen you float while in that form, so it is possible you can fly while you are in that form." Shuichi said truthfully.

"Really!? We need to learn how it works then so I can fly!" Neptune said excitedly.

"W-wait one minute Neptune! We don't know if you COULD actually fly or not. It only a theory for now!" Shuichi said as he try to calm down an excited Neptune.

"Which is why we need to test it out! So next time we hang out, let study my transformation okay. I just know if you and I study that form enough, I can do amazing things in the future that can help us." Neptune said confidently.

Shuichi blink a while at Neptune.

'She is right. It would be more helpful to study the HDD form as she call it. We may need it more down the road and I want to make sure it doesn't have any lasting damage on her body and psyche too.' Shuichi thought to himself.

"Fine. But we will need to be careful and you will need to listening to me while we do this. I don't want you to hurt yourself for no reason okay." Shuichi said with a sigh.

"Of course Chi! Thanks for having my back on this one!" Neptune said happily.

 **Your gain a Hope Fragement and your Lily rank went up.**

 **You unlock a skill call 'Nep Combo'.**

 **This move is a slightly weaker version of Neptune Cross Combo.**

"Sweet! Look like you gain one of my awesome moves! Now we really are besties!" Neptune said happily as she put her arms in the back of her head.

"Oh good. You can see that too." Shuichi said with a sigh.

 ** _(Slight time skip)_**

"Hmm. I do have some more time before we go on our quest. Should I spent time with anyone or just go take a short nap on Compa couch?" Shuichi ask himself as he parted ways with Neptune and was now in front of Compa home again.

 _"Of course you should! Now go and do it!"_ Kaito shouted at him.

"Okay Kaito. I will." Shuichi said with a nod.

 _"Wow Kaito. Way to force him..."_ Tenko said with a glare.

 _"He needs this! Communication is key here now he in a group of fighters! Plus, I'm curious about them as well."_ Kaito said with a thumb up.

 _"He does have a point. It would be in Shuichi best intreset to get to know his new friends better for the future."_ Ryoma said with a shrug.

 _"I agree. Plus, I'm curious on how just a flatty could grow breast like mine like that! Kaidiot could definitely use it!"_ Miu said with a grin.

 _"For the last time Miu, I'm not flat!"_ Kaede said with a pout.

 _"Suuuure."_ Miu said with a smirk.

Shuichi ignore the two bickering as he decided to spent time with Compa this time.

"Oh. Hello Shu. Are you here to help me water Mr Flower family?" Compa ask as she saw Shuichi gotten closer to her.

 _Spent time with Compa?_

- _Yes._

"Okay then. I got an extra Watering can in case this one breaks, so you can use it instead." Compa said gleefully as she handed Shuichi a Watering can.

... _You spent time with Compa watering Mr Flower and his family. Do you want to give Compa a gift?_

 _-Yes._

 _What will you give her?_

Shuichi selected a ' **Three-Layered Lunch Box'** and gave it to Compa.

"AH! I wanted something like this for a long time now! Thank you Shu! Your the best!" Compa said happily as she took the item.

"Hey Compa? I was curious about your Nurse studies. Do you mind if I ask you a few question about it?" Shuichi ask.

"Hmm? Sure, I don't mind. But do keep in mind I'm a Nurse in training, so there may be a lot of things I won't be able to answer for you." Compa said happily.

"Okay. I just wanted to ask what you have study so far. I'm curious about it and I want to learn about it." Shuichi said sheepishly.

"Ah okay then. I can do that example that easily enough. Now where to start..." Compa said with a nod as she close her eyes for a moment.

After a while she nodded to herself and open her eyes.

"Well, I first learn about the human body and how the status effective work on it." Compa said cheerfully.

"Really? What did you learn from that lesson then?" Shuichi ask curiously.

"Oh. I learn the basics each Adventure know, but in more depths. Like Paralyzes doesn't just make you unable to move, but is actually lock your joints together and remove your muscles temperately. It also make your mind least focus as well." Compa said simply.

"I see. I always though the Paralyzes just freeze them in place." Shuichi said in surprise.

"Yep. We also cover if the body have been Paralyzes for over two hours, blood would start to come out of the mouth." Compa said with a shiver.

"...I'm so glade to have you with us on this journey. I rather not see my own blood come out of my mouth." Shuichi said after a while.

"Yep. I would hate to see your _red_ blood." Compa said with a nod.

" _Red?_ Compa, my blood is _pink._ " Shuichi said, making Compa blink.

"Really? That unheard of in the medical world. I wonder if it had to do with your world biology." Compa said in suprise.

"I would guess so." Shuichi agree with a nod.

"Can I ask to study you for future refence? Your body and blood may have different needs then my healing magic and other medicine can't do for you." Compa ask searioulsy.

She was concern for Shuichi health.

"Sure. I could always use my personal Nurse." Shuichi said, making Compa blush a little.

"Y-yeah. Nurse. Hehe." Compa said with a giggle.

 **You gain a Hope Fragment and your Lily rank went up.**

 **You unlock 'Angel gentle touch'.**

 **You can now use Compa healing magic to heal your wounds by 20%.**

"Yay! Your learn healing magic! Now I will be able to help you even if we aren't near each other." Compa said happily as she hug Shuichi arm.

"Y-yeah. Thank you Compa." Shuichi said with a slight blush.

'Don't bring it up. You know how the girls will react and you don't want Compa to hate you too.' Shuichi thought as he spent some more time relaxing with Compa before leaving.

 _ **(Slight time skip again)**_

Shuichi was now ready to get the quest started.

"Okay. I should gather the Compa and Neptune and head to guild. Base on my investigation, it a place where we can do missions and gather money. We also built up these things call shares between the others nations. I should try to do as many as I can and raise them all at much as I can. But the last one worry me." Shuichi mumble to himself as he read the paper he had in his hand of the notes he gather on this place while he ask around Compa home.

"This 'Other' is giving me a bad feeling and seem to have no connections to the others nations. I should avoid raseing their shares and work on the others. But in order to do that, I need to make sure I plain carefully on how I raise them to avoid them falling behind and having none." Shuichi mumble to himself as he close his notes.

Shuichi let lose a sigh.

"I got a lot of work to do. These shares will play a major role in this quest I will do if they are so focus on by the guilds and by ALL the nations." Shuichi said as he got up from the bench he was on.

"Time to get to work then." Shuichi said to himself as he went searching for Compa and Neptune.

He walk around a bit and found the two at the store, purchasing supplies for the quest.

They were so focus on getting what they needed they didn't notice Shuichi coming til Compa look up.

"Ah! Hi Shu! Did you finish what you needed to do?" Compa ask happily.

"Yes. I also may a quick stop by it since it was so close by surprisingly enough. I already got us the quest that lead us to the cave we found." Shuichi example as he held up his Monopad that had all the information.

Shuichi was shock his Monopad works in this world, but he will take it.

"Great! Now let buy these supplies and be on our way to the cave and kick some monster butt!" Neptune said cheerfully.

"Okay. I will wait for you guys outside. Come to me when your done okay." Shuichi said as he walk back out of the store.

"Okay. We'll be out soon!" Compa said with a nod.

After buying what they needed and confirming the details of the contract, much to Neptune dismay, Shuichi lead the group to cave.

 ** _(Inside the Monster Cave)_**

Shuichi and co were now in the cave and searching around.

"Okay. We have a lot of monsters here and that big one we met last time should still be here somewhere. So we need to be extra careful as he explore the area." Shuichi said as he scan the area.

"A lot of people came here already. So I'm sure it went away Shu." Compa said cheerfully.

"That good. There no way I want to meet that thing again." Neptune said happily.

"Yeah. Definitely after you sandbag it. It would be so angry if it saw you again." Shuichi said with a sweatdrop.

 _"That putting it mildly Master Shuichi. The beast would most likely attack on site next time it see you."_ Kirumi said calmly.

 _"And that at best too. Kekeke, I wonder what beauty I can glean from your terrors when it do."_ Korekiyo said with his creepy chuckle.

 _"Please not right now. The last thing we need is you being creepy."_ Tenko said with a glare.

Shuichi just sigh and made a gesture for the two to follow him.

"Let get started on this mission. The faster we do this, the safer it will be for us." Shuichi instructed.

"Okay/Roger dodger!" Compa and Neptune said happily as they follow Shuichi.

An hour past as they grind agaisnt monsters after monsters and they were now level eleven.

"Yeah! We are getting stronger as we go!" Neptune said happily.

"Let keep this pace up. And try to not push yourself too hard Neptune. You may be our strongest fighter, but that doesn't make you invisible okay." Shuichi said kindly.

"Aww, don't worry about little old me. I will be fine and I will pace myself like a true heroine would. Can't have you guys being worry about me all the time now can I?" Neptune said with a puff of pride.

"That our Nep-Nep. Always ahead of herself." Compa said with a smile.

"I don't think you should praise her for that." Shuichi said with a sweatdrop as they kept going onward into the cave.

"It keep getting darker as we go." Neptune said as she was having a hard time seeing with how dark the cave was.

"I agree. We should have brought something to light the way..." Shuichi said as he try to look around, but only saw shadowing figures.

"Nep-Nep, Shu, where are you guys? It so dark, I can't see you two?" Compa said from the distance.

"Oh come on Compa. It can't be that bad now." Neptune said with smile as she turn to Compa direction.

"But it can be dangerous, so we need to watch our step more carefully." Shuichi said as he try to look around, but he bump into something and it cause him to fall over.

"Ah!" Shuichi and the other person shouted in surprise.

"Shu/Chi! Are you okay!?" Neptune and Compa call out in worry.

"If you fall into a pit, it could game over..." Compa added in worry.

"I think something ran into Chi. Hey! It dark so be careful!" Neptune said seriously.

"I agree with Neptune! You could have hurt yourself and me as well." Shuichi said as he push himself up from the ground and came face to face a girl.

"Ow...Watch it boy!And get off me you perv!" The girl said with a growl as Shuichi blink a few time before getting off the ground.

"S-sorry. But you crash into me." Shuichi said in surprise as he held his out to the girl as the cave seem to have suddenly lighten itself.

The girl catusiouly took Shuichi hand and was pull back to her feet thanks to Shuichi help.

The girls dust herself off and look at the trio before frowniong.

"Wait. What are kids like you doing here?" The girl ask in suprise.

"Speak for yourself." Shuichi mumbles with an eye twitch.

"Me? A kid? Your one to talk! Your a kid too! Who are you anyway!?" Neptune said with a slight pout.

The girl smirk as she did a small post.

"I'm IF. Let's just say I'm the Wind Walker of Gamindustri!" IF said with a puff from her chest.

Shuichi analysis IF appearance now he could see her full body.

IF is a fair skinned girl with emerald eyes and light brown hair that is about waist length. Most of her bangs are long and reach down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair frame her face while more of it reaches her chest, about the length of the hair she wears in a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece She also wears a black, tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist. This is worn underneath a dark blue, over-sized jacket with black, silver, and white detailing. It is worn open and has a big loose belt that she keeps all of her cell phones on. She wears matching boots.

Shuichi noted how smaller she was to him.

'She cute.' Shuichi thought with a slight cough as he decided to talk before his thoughts go down that road.

"Wind Walker? So I'm guessing your a traveler then?" Shuichi ask kindly.

"Yes. I travel around and make a living working with the Guild." IF said with a nod.

"Anyway, what are you girls, and boy, doing here?" IF ask with a narrow stare.

"We came for the Guild too. Oh, I'm Neptune and she's Compa. The boy in black is our Detective Shuichi." Neptune said as she introduce herself and her friends.

"Detective? Aren't you a little young to be a Detective?" IF ask in surprise.

"You would be correct. But I have solve a few cases and earn the title. I will have to apply for a new Detective ID here soon, but I'm sure if I study up this Kingdom laws and I can get it." Shuichi said with a sheepish smile.

"I see. I know some people who can help you get your license for the Detective ID. If you have exepreinces under your belt already and is from another nation, then this will help make it smoother." IF offer.

"Really!? I would like that a lot." Shuichi said happily as he fist pump the air a little. IF smile before she turn back to other two.

"So I assuming your here to help clearing out the monsters?" IF ask with her arms cross.

"Yeppers. Shuichi made sure we read the fine print before we came here. So we know the gist of what needed to be done." Neptune said with a cheerful expression.

"We also fought plenty of Mr Monsters too. So we have grown strong as well." Compa added in.

 _"Those poor poor monsters. I never seen anything trying to run away like that before."_ Ouma said as he recall how brutal Shuichi, Neptune and Compa was about grinding.

It was a slaughter .

 _"May Atua help them find peace."_ Angie said in a prayer.

Shuichi sweat a little at those words.

They _MAY_ have over done it a little, but hey they needed to get stronger!

"A-anyway! What are you doing here then?" Shuichi ask quickly.

He notice a familar shape in the distance closing in on them.

Neptune and Compa notice it too as they froze in fear as IF didn't seem to notice it.

"I see. Well, it seem you girls have a basic understanding on how it work, but you shouldn't be so cocky. It can lead to some bad trouble." IF said with a huff.

"Um..." Neptune started nearvoulsy.

"Nep-Nep it can't be..." Compa said as she saw the monster was now over towing them, this time with pure rage in it eyes.

The beast roar loudly, making IF jump in surprise and causing the trio the scream in unison.

"Not aga-i-n!" The three shouted in fright.

"What should we do Compa? Chi? it looking right at me!" Neptune said with a shake as the beast was glaring holes at Neptune and growling at her.

"What!? You three know what that is?" IF ask in suprise.

"Yes. We fought that thing the last time we were here. It was extermly strong then. But now that I have a closer look. It seem like it still weak from our last battle." Shuichi said as he saw how ragged the beast was moving.

"Really?" IF ask with a frown.

"Yep. Nep-Nep Sandbagged Mr Monster real good." Compa said with a nod and a smile.

"W-what should we do!? It out for my body!" Neptune cried out.

"Hold on Neptune. There no need to worry." Shuichi said calmly.

"Huh?" Neptune ask with a blank expression.

"Like I mention a little awhile ago, the monster is weak. We may be able to hurt it more now and defeated it." Shuichi said confidently.

"Hmm. Okay then. If you three can really fight, then I guess it would make battling that thing easier." IF said as she ready her weapons.

It was two daggers?

Shuichi have no idea what they are, but them seem like claws to him that double as daggers.

"Nep-Nep, we must take out Mr Monster for the sake of Planetune!" Compa said as she cheer Neptune.

Neptune nodded and took a slight breath and smile.

"Okay! Let go super mode right off the bat then!" Neptune said as her body started to glow and her form change once again.

Shuichi once again gain a red face at the sight.

 _"Shuichi..."_ The girls growl out angrily.

 _"You already pee_ _p on the us before. Don't go added more victims to your mess up hobbies."_ Tenko said with a heated glare.

 _I'm still upset about that mind you."_ Kaede said with puffy face.

 _"As am I."_ Kirumi said with her eyes close, but her tone was sharp.

Shuichi gulp quietly as the males sprites were wise to stay out of it.

'One time.' Shuichi thought to himself in shame for giving into his man passion.

He doesn't regret it, but it will kill him in the end.

"Ha...Now I'm ready." Neptune said as she stare down the monster.

"Wha-?! What just happen!? Wait, your huge! Like, all over!" IF said in surprise.

'SEE! I'm not the only that notice!' Shuichi wanted to shouted, but held his tongue as to not make people think he was crazy.

"Surprise! Nep-Nep can transform! Nep-Nep real strong in this form." Compa said cheerfully.

"This also why we manage to beat it last time and escape last time too." Shuichi added as he ready his cane.

"I see. Then it a good thing we are on the same side. I'm real glade to have a powerhouse on my aide." IF as she ready her stance as well.

The beast roar angirly at the group.

"So, want to get on, do you? Well, the feelings is mutual." Neptune said as she ready her weapon.

"I'm going to take you down to stop more casualties. No hard feelings right?" Neptune ask with a light smirk.

The beast growl in response.

"Let go!" Shuichi shouted as he started the attck first.

He started to jab at it with his Guard Break attacks and dodge the monsters sluggish movement.

"Move out of the way!" IF call out as Shuichi ran out of the monster range and only taking a slash wound on his arm for being too slow.

"Shu!" Compa call out in worry as she rush over to Shuichi and started to heal his wound.

She cringe at the _pink_ blood and recall what Shuichi told her about his blood.

And the wound was a close one, any deeper and Shuichi may have lost an arm.

"Demon Flame!" IF shouted as she summon a fire vortex under the beast, hurting it guard greatly as Neptune rush it.

"Cross Combo!" Neptune shouted as she started to hit the beast with her special move, greatly damaging the monster.

The beast swipe at IF, who manage to block in time and and process to slash at Neptune, who parry it attack away with ease.

Shuichi was now heal up thanks to Compa healing and went back to battle after giving Compa a 'Thank you'.

"Nep Combo!" Shuichi shouted as his cane glow and he repeat Neptune cross combo, but with more kicks involve.

The beast stagger back by the sheer power the group was displaying in th battle, caught off gaurd since last time it almost kill them last time they fought.

Now it like they were a different person.

"Let end it now everyone!" Shuichi call out as everyone nodded.

"Right!" They all shouted as they spread out.

Comp and IF took both the beast sides while Shuichi and Neptune took front and back.

They begin to wail on it, breaking it defense down and putting damage on it.

Shuichi ended the beast with a stab through the head with his cane at full power.

The beast stop moving and just diseapper after it dies.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy." Neptune said as she transform back to her original from.

"Like I said before. It was already damage prior to this fight. So we had a huge advantage over it." Shuichi said with a sigh.

"Still thought. That beast was no joke in the fight. If it wasn't for Neptune, we would have a hard time." IF said.

"No need to praise me. I was just being awesome like always." Neptune said with a puff chest.

"Anyway, now that beast was taken care of, we should keep looking around. We may find something useful." Shuichi said.

Compa and Neptune nodded at once. Neptune then apoted a thinking expression.

"Hey Iffy? Want to join us?" Neptune ask, surprising everyone.

"Huh? Why? Wait...Iffy?" IF ask in shock.

"Yup. IF=Iffy! Sounds cuter too, don't you think?" Neptune said casually.

"Iffy..." IF said with a small smile.

"Wait, you don't like it? Oh, were you tease by kids with that name?" Neptune ask with a worry expression that she mad have set up a flag she shouldn't have.

If just shook her head good naturally in response.

"No. I was never tease by kids with my name. You can call me whatever you want." IF said with a shrug.

"The I'll call you Iffy too." Compa said happily.

"I'll call you Fee if you don't mind." Shuichi said with a sheepish smile.

 _"How come she get a nickname and we don't!?"_ All the ghost shouted at Shuichi.

"Wait a minute...Why does Iffy get a cute nickname from you and me, Compa don't?!" Neptune demanded with a pout.

"Cause her name is just too perfect for a cute nickname like that. And her cute face helps too." Shuichi answer with a shrug, making IF blush in embarresment.

"O-oh. Really?" IF said with a slight red face.

"Yes. Anyway, want to join us? It'll be fun and we can always use more friends and an expert of this type of thing." Shuichi ask as he held his hand up to IF.

IF look at the hand for a moment and nodded as she shook it.

"Okay. I'll guess I'll party up with you three. It be a nice change of pace." IF said cooley.

"Great! I hope we all can become bestest friends Iffy!" Neptune cheer happily.

"Of course. I'm looking forward to it." IF said happily as join the team.

Shuichi smile warmly as he made a new friend.

He is still worry about Maki and Himakio greatly.

But he know deep in his soul that they all will meet again.

So for now, he just need to be patience and travel around with Neptune in the mean while.

He still need to help her and find answer on how he got here after all.

But with these three by his side, he have no worries.

"Nep-Nep! Don't eat all the puddin! We need those for later!" Compa shouted.

"Come on Neptune! Save some for us too!" IF shouted at Neptune as well.

"Never!" Neptune shouted back with an evil crackle.

...Okay.

He have a _LOTS_ of worries.

 **And done!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this one and enjoy a nice little surprise I added.**

 **I thought it would be nice to add it and see where it goes.**

 **I may add a certain hotel if this Free time events work out in the future.**

 **But hey, that may not be a thing.**

 **Anyway, leave a review about what you like about this chapter and how to improve my work.**

 **Til next time my friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here the next chapter!**

 **I enjoy this chapter because I decided to mess around with a few things. Of course, I don't think you would notice so don't worry about it. It just me having a little fun is all.**

 **So have fun searching around for fun little reference.**

 **And before anyone ask, Yes, yes it is.**

 **PS, sorry for short story. I try to work on this as much I can, but my WiFi was down so I coulnd't do anything for a while. So I have to rush a little bit. But I should get the Keys events here!**

 **So enjoy everyone!**

Shuichi and IF were talking about their jobs and their journey.

"Really? You earn your job by finding a clue no one else found by pure luck? I find that hard to believe." IF said with a surprise expression.

"Many do. I always decline I was a detective cause I feel like I didn't earn it, but I had two friends who convince me otherwise." Shuichi said with a small chuckle.

"I see. They must be good friends." IF said with a smile.

"They were...I miss them dearly. Even if they hunt me after failing to save them." Shuichi said softly, saying the last bit under his breath.

 _"We heard that!"_ Kaito and Kaede shouted at Shuichi with annoy expression.

 _"We told you time and time again to forgive yourself! We made those mistakes! Not you!"_ Kaito growl out.

 _"Yeah! Beside, you won in the end and brought us all justice! You did more then enough for us!"_ Kaede said with a pout as she was starting to get annoy of Shuichi not seeing just how much of a great person he is by now.

He fighting monsters now for Atua sake!

"I see. Sorry for dragging bad memories." IF said softly as she sense Shuichi mood had drop a little.

"It okay. I always found it important to remember your mistakes to learn and motive you to do better. Even if it hurts." Shuichi said with a small smile.

"That very wise of you Shuichi. Not many could think like that." IF said softly.

 _"Wise words indeed."_ Kirumi said with a small smile.

"Man. Now we got a better look at this place without it being so dark, it pretty big." Neptune said as she look around.

"Yeah. And base on these metal floors, this place was built receuntly." Shuichi added.

"Really? What make you say that?" IF ask with a rose brow.

"Oh, Shu is going all Detective again." Compa said exictly.

"Well, let think of the floor. It not dented or rusted away from age like many floors should be if they been here for a long time. Not to mention they have a modern day built to them. Meaning this was built in secret long before we fell through the hole. Meaning the hole was a weak spot that Neptune damage when landed on me from the sky and our combine weight loosely the damage some more." Shuichi example.

"So that why the floor suddenly collapse and why we fell!" Compa said in shock.

"Correct. But adding in the lights and crystal, this place isn't finish at all. If you closly, you'll see that many of these crystals and stones are mssing chunks in them. Meaning whoever was building here.." Shuichi said with a smirk.

"Didn't finish cause this place was disvocer by Me landing on you!" Neptune said in shock.

"Correct again! So added in all these details and elimating the less likely, that means this place was about to be base for some evil plain or host monsters." Shuichi finish.

"...Woah. My mind just got blown." Neptune said in awe.

"Wow. And that just base off the area we walk by alone. That pretty impressive." IF said in awe.

'He too good. Not even our top Dective, who have years under their belts, in our guilds can come to a conclusion that quickly with so little edvicnce. Guess that why he call the Ulitmate then.' IF thought with a smirk.

"Wow Shu! Your so smart." Compa said as she started to pat Shuichi head.

"U-um. T-thank you Compa. But please don't pat my head like that. It embarrassing." Shuichi said with a red face.

"Hehe." Compa giggle in response.

 _"I will strangle you..."_ Kaede said with a glare.

 _"I'll get the rope."_ Tenko added.

 _"Please no you two. Just no."_ Rantoro said with sigh.

"Putting aside Shuichi amazing Detective skills, I'm feeling lost with some of the things he said. Mind exampling?" IF said with her arms cross.

"Ah right. You weren't there for some of those events. I'll example...After the author make a small time skip." Neptune said casually.

"What?" Shuichi ask with a confuse frown.

(Time skip cause Neptune told me too.)

"...And that should example everything." Neptune finish.

"I see. So you fell from the sky, landed on Shuichi and knocking him. Then came here to fins some clues about why and found this place. Escape and heard a lady name Histore that promise to help you regain your memories and give Shuichi answers." IF said as she she try to make sure she got everything right so far.

"Yeppers. Shocking right?" Neptune ask with a laugh.

"Don't make it sound so casual!" Shuichi shouted.

"Huh? I see no reason to not believe you. But it still hard to believe." IF said with a sigh.

"I know right. But at least we made friends so far. That got to be a plus." Compa said cheerfully.

"I could do without the insanity of this." Shuichi said with a facepalm.

"Oh come Chi. At least we aren't starting some trend. Those get wireds sometimes." Neptune said with a chuckle.

"Uhuh." Shuichi said with a doubtful expression.

"Meh~ I guess it time for another screen change." Neptune said with a chuckle.

"What?" Shuichi ask.

"Nothing. Now let move onwards!" Neptune said cheerfully as she lead the party.

( ** _Stop telling me what to do Neptune! *sigh* Screen change_** )

Shuichi stop as he felt a present around the area for some reason.

'Something not right. We are being watch. But from where?' Shuichi thought as he scan the area to see anything that would look wrong in the cave.

"Hey Chi! Iffy! I found something strange!" Neptune call out.

"What up Nep?" IF ask as she made her way to Neptune spot with Shuichi not too far behind.

"This." Neptune said as she show them the round object she found.

"A disk? And you found it here?" Shuichi said in surprise.

"That strange. What do you think it doing here." IF ask.

"I have no idea. But it strange to leave this here. Should we take it?" Neptune ask.

"I don't know Nep. It could be dangerous if it have some virus in it." IF said with a thinking posture.

"Wait, I just notice now, but is Nep me..." Neptune ask with a surprise expression.

"You _just_ notice?" Shuichi ask with a small smile.

"Heh, you name me Iffy, so why not. Anyway, going back to the topic on hand, should we bring it with us?" IF ask Shuichi.

Shuichi thought about it moment.

"It is strange for it to be here. We should take it with us and see if the guild can find anything on it." Shuichi said after a while.

 _"Probaly the safest option. There no telling what in there."_ Ouma admitted with a shrug.

 _"Gonta is worry for friends safety. But Gonta knows Shuichi can defend friends from harm like gentleman."_ Gonta said happily.

 _"Your too pure."_ Angie said with a giggle.

Before anyone could talk again, the disk started to shine.

"Whoa it shiny!" Neptune said in surprise.

"What going on Iffy?" Compa ask with a worry expression.

"How am I suppose to know? I never seen something like this before!" IF said as she took a step back from the disk.

"Give me that!" Shuichi said as he snatch the disk out of Neptune hand and threw it to the side as it shine once more and a monster pop out.

"I see. So that where the monsters come from." Shuichi said with a narrow stare at the monster and then to the disk.

"It came from the disk!?" IF said in surprise.

"We'll work out the details later. But we need to fight it NOW!" Shuichi said as he ready his cane as the others follow his lead and ready their owns weapons.

"Four on four huh? We got this! We got god and the power of the anime on our side!" Neptune said as she charge at a monster.

"That wasn't funny Neptune!" Shuichi shouted as he charge a different monster.

"Let go Compa!" IF shouted as she charge in.

"OK! I'll help as best I can." Compa said as she charge with her syurin at the ready.

The four were easily fighting the monsters and weren't really having any trouble.

Shuichi brought his cane down on the monster and kill it as the same time Neptune did.

The two turn to see IF slash her monster to death and Compa kept bonking her monster.

Compa took a while before she defeated her monster.

After making sure the disk wasn't bring in more monster to fight, Shuichi pick the disk up and place it in his pocket.

Everyone let out a breath they were holding as Shuichi put it away.

"That was a surprise. You should have told us monsters came from discs." Neptune said to IF.

"How should I know? No one knows where monsters come fro-" IF said as she started to trail in the end as reazltion settle in.

"We don now. Someone been making these discs and left one here. So we can assume we found where they been coming from." Shuichi said with a sigh.

"But this is huge! We finally found where the monsters been coming from!" IF said in awe.

"Yessy! This is a super discovery!" Compa said happily.

"No. This bad actually. This conform my theory." Shuichi said with a grimace.

"And what that Shu?" Compa ask with a worry expression.

"Someone been spreading the monsters around to make mayhem to drawn attention from something. For what purpose, I have no clue, but I feel like it what you wanted, am I right ma'dam?" Shuichi said as he look to the side where a shadowing figure was, making the other three jump in suprise as they didn't notice it before.

"Hahahahahaha!" The figure laugh deviling as she step out of her shadows.

"I came for my Guardian, but I didn't except to find you Neptune. And to think you also found someone so talented too." The lady said as she step into the light to reveal her appearance to them.

Shuichi face turn a slight red as he saw how well endow the lady was and her cloths left little to his imagintion.

 _"Wait. I'm starting to notice a pattern here. I think Shuichi like older women."_ Kaito said with a chuckle.

 _"Is this true Shuichi!?"_ The girls ask despreatly, but Shuichi said nothing, making the girls pale in fear.

 _"W-we have a better body then her Shuichi! So don't go to the dark side!"_ Kaede said with some tears.

 _"Yeah! Your pervert, but you have enough women around already!"_ Tenko said as well.

 _"Master Shuichi...Why?"_ Kirumi said sadly.

 _"Oh come on Shuichi! I have way better tits then hers! But she got better hips. And better legs. And better waist. Oh shit now I feel depress."_ Miu said as mushroom were growing on her head.

Angie said nothing as she look sadly down her chest.

'What the hell are they talking about!' Shuichi thought with a sweatdrop as he try to stay focus on the lady and not her figure.

"Who there? What with that old, melodramatic laugh...?" Neptune ask with a frown.

"Who are you calling old!? Mocky people like always it seem. You've not change one bit." The lady said with a hiss.

Shuichi took this change to scan her appearance.

She wears a witch with a gothic appeal, dressing in black with hints of purple. She is gray-white skinned with blood red eyes, slightly slanted like a cats. She has dark makeup around her eyes and lips and a very big witch hat with a golden leaf and thorn Purple rose spiraling around. Her outfit is very flashy in terms of design, consisting of a bustier like top with thick bands/strings going up the center to hold it together, along with unattached sleeves and very noticeable clawed nails.

Her hair almost resembles Neptune's in terms of color Shuichi noted. However, in terms of appearance, it's shoulder length with very short slanted bangs and hair framing her right cheek.

Shuichi admitted she was attractive, but he NOT saying that out loud.

"Is this a friend of yours?" Compa ask cautiously.

"Of course not. I don't know any old ladies wearing that much goth makeup." Neptune said happily.

"She looks to be in her mid twenties. And she doesn't look bad with the makeup either." Shuichi said with a sweatdrop at Neptune insults.

"That good to hear. I was about to doubt your choice of people." Compa said with a relief sigh, ignoring Shuichi words.

"Then what does that means about _us_ Compa!? We don't judge here! She could be a sweet heart for all we know!" Shuichi ask with an eye twitch.

"Yeah. If you were friends with her, I've put in my resignation." IF said with a smirk.

"Now you girls are just being mean... I expected from you three." Shuichi said with a dispointed expression.

 _"Gonta agree. Gonta think friends need to know her before judging her."_ Gonta said.

 _"Are we going to ignore the fact she the bad guy?"_ Ryoma ask.

Neptune made to speak, but Shuichi stop her.

"Let me before you say something stupid again Neptune. You already did enough." Shuichi said with a sweatdrop from the lady glare.

Shuichi clear his throat and began speaking.

"Ignoring my companions rudeness and childish nature, who are you and what are you doing here?" Shuichi ask calmly, ignoring a 'HEY!' from thew three from behind him.

"Hmph, glad to see someone is respectful. For that, I won't destroy you, but everyone else will die!" The lady growl.

"Look what you've done Nep. Now you made the lady mad." IF said with a shake of her head.

"Oh hush you! You and Compa are to blame too! I swear once we get out of here, your both are in so much trouble." Shuichi said with an eye twitch as he ready his cane for battle.

"Hehe, is too late to say sorry?" Neptune ask nervously as she ready her weapon.

"YES! YES IT IS!" Shuichi shouted.

"Yep. He mad!" Compa said in fright as she ready her weapon.

"Man. I feel like we be better off with the lady later." IF said with a sigh.

The lady rolls her eyes and charge at them.

Neptune put her gaurd up, but it was for nothing as she was one shot across the floor.

"Nep-Nep/Nep/Neptune!" The trio cry out in worry.

IF and Compa charge head first to the lady and attmept to damage her as payback for Neptune, but she easily block their attacks and counter hit them, knocking them to the ground easily.

Shuichi eyes widen in shock as he saw this.

'She took everyone down with two hits! I need to fight smartly if we want to get out alive.' Shuichi thought as he charge at the lady.

The lady rolls her eyes and slash at Shuichi, but Shuichi slide at the last second and went under her legs while hooking his cane to the lady left leg and pull, making her fall forward face first.

Shuichi then started to wail on her, but that prove to have done nothing as he saw no damage on her skin with each hit and jump back.

"Hmm, you actually manage to hit me. That surprising. Not many could do that you know." The lady said with an amuse expression as she got up.

"Holy cow she strong." IF said with a groan from the ground.

"Yeah. It like fighting a boss that was meant to annoy players. I call cheats." Neptune groan out.

"The damage that popped up on us was too large." Compa added from the ground as she was using healing items on herself before helping the others as Shuichi try to buy time.

"It seem your friends are too weak to fight me. I wiull spar them if you give me the Key Fragment." The lady offer with a small smirk.

"Sorry madam, but we went throught the a lot of trouble for them. So we can't give it up easily." Shuichi said with a nervousness smirk.

"Heh. No use trying to play the hero young man. You are powerless to stop me. Watch as I take Neptune power." The lady said cockly as she sent a beam of energy from her hands to Neptune, who was still on the ground.

"NO!" Shuichi shouted as he try to rush to the beam way before it get to Neptune, but he was too late as it flew past him.

"Haha! Now my first step to my ambition has finally begun!" The lady laugh as the beam was closing on Neptune.

"Nep-Nep look out!" Compa shouted as she jump in front of the beam before it hit Neptune.

"Compa!" Everyone shouted in worry.

"Kyaaaa!" Compa shouted as felt her power being suck out of her.

After the beam stop, Compa fell to her knees, feeling weak from being drain.

"What!?" The lady said in surprise by what just happen.

Neptune force her body up and rush to Compa side with Shuichi and IF following along shortly.

"Compa! Are you okay!?" Shuichi ask, his voice fill with worry and fear.

'Please don't make me lose another friend so soon!' Shuichi shouted in his head.

"Uh huh...I'm okay. Just woozy." Compa said after a while.

"Oh thanks goodness. I was worry about you." Shuichi said with a reilfe sigh.

"What happen?" IF ask with a frown.

"How dare you get in the way of Nep-Nep!" The lady growl.

Shuichi eyes widen before smiling.

"I see. You were aiming to aborbser Neptune power, but you copy Compa power and personilty instead. So that how it work." Shuichi said with a smirk as he ready his cane again.

"So we can beat her now?" Neptune ask.

"Yep. She should have Compa streaght now, but she will still be tough." Shuichi said as he got into a stance.

"I see. So Neptune need to avoid her Copy Beam attack then." IF said with smirk of her own.

No problem! I'm good at shooting games. I just need to barrel roll!" Neptune said happily.

"Now not the time Neptune! We need to beat her now while she is weaken." Shuichi said seriously.

"Okay then! Let me go super mode from the start!" Neptune said as she transform to her HDD form.

"I won't let this chance and you get away! Now peapear for a fight!" Purple Heart shouted at the enemy.

"Your going to say 'I won't lost to a bunch of weaklings! Now kneel before me!' right?" Shuichi said with a smirk.

"I won't lost to a bunch of weaklings! Now kneel before me!" The lady growl out before her expression turn to shock.

"H-how did you? No, I can't let that distract me!" The lady said as she shook her head, but she miss Shuichi and Purple Heart high fiveing each other with smiles.

"Told you that would work." Shuichi said smugly.

"I should have never doubted your talent Shuichi." Purple Heart said with a nod.

"Now let end this!" Shuichi said as he charge at the Lady.

Shuichi did a power swing, making her stumble back as she defended from it.

"Demon Flames!" IF shouted as she summon a fire vortex from under her feet and hurting the Lady badly.

"Ack! This isn't good! I can feel pain now!" The Lady hiss as she block another attack from Shuichi, but she was slash from the side by Purple Heart and was getting wail on.

The Lady broke free of her combo and hit back, making Purple Heart stumble back a little by the power she had.

The Lady try attacking again, but she right arm was yank to the side as she saw Shuichi had attach his cane to her amr and pulling it back to disable her movement.

Purpler Heart and IF took this chance and started to wail on her with all their power.

The Lady manage to tank most of the hits, but she wasn't doing to hot now.

'I need to get out of here for now. I'm too weak for this now.' The Lady thought with a growl.

She manage to kick IF back and made Purple Heart jump back and threw Shuichi to the ground.

"I will fall back for now! But know this you fools! I will have Neptune powers and you all will be destroy." The Lady said as she made a run for it.

"Wait! Get back here!" Purple heart shouted as she was about to give chase, but she was stop by Shuichi.

"Don't. We got lucky and could regain her power if we chase her. We barely won, but we exhausted everything we had, so we need to fall back now as well." Shuichi said in between pants.

Purple Heart thought about it before nodding.

"Your right. We need to make sure everyone is alright first. We can chase her down later." Purple Heart said as she help Shuichi up to his feet.

"Good. Now let get Compa and IF. They use up most of the magic." Shuichi said as he finally caught his breath.

'Who was that lady? She was important enough to Neptune to known by name power. But why does she want Neptune power? I feel like We are in some deep deep trouble.' Shuichi thought to himself as he help Compa to her feet.

'Well, who ever she was, it will have to wait. I will find out in due time.' Shuichi thought as he started to lead the party out of the cave.

 **And done! i know some of them was rush a little, but please enjoy this as best as possible to the next update.**

 **Anyway please leave a review and such.**

 **Good night/day/afternoon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one as well since this one wasn't easy. So enjoy.**

 **Also, I just found out while making this chapter that they are making a remaster of Hyperdimesion Neptunia re;birth 1!**

 **I'm looking forward to it a whole lot too!**

 **Base on the list we are getting some old faces back in there too.**

 **Like Cave and Kei Jinguji to name a few.**

 **Funny enough, I was thinking added them myself to this story, but guess I was beat to it. Oh well, I can still do it my own terms.**

 **So look forward to the release if you have a PS4.**

 **And we are now getting to how OP Shuichi Detective skills are in this world and a chance meetings of sort.**

Shuichi was walking around Planeptune by his self as he was asking around for anything suspects. He trust the other three can figure out what their next move could be as he look around, so he left them alone.

But so far, nothing was going his way.

'Hmm, that lady knew of Neptune was seeking to copy her power. Meaning Neptune is stronger then she knows and more. But what could be so important. Could it have to do with her HDD form?' Shuichi thought to himself as he decided to stop by the guild and check the shares levels so far.

"Hmm, not much change. Planeptune went up by three percent and Lowee went down three percent. I will need to rethink the shares share before trying to increase it soon." Shuichi mumbles to himself as he look at the data the guild had on the shares.

"U-um, excuse me? Are you the one they call Shuichi?" A staff of the guild ask from behind Shuichi.

"Yes, I am. Is there anything you need help with it?" Shuichi ask kindly.

"Yes actaully. We had a call from one of our elite members here and she said you were a Detective looking to get a badge here. And since these badges are hard to come by, she pulls a few strings and favors for us to give you your own badge." The staff member said as she handed Shuichi a card ID with his picture, name and code number.

"R-really? Wow, I didn't think Fee would be so quick with that." Shuichi said in surprise.

"Yes. Now you have a Detective license/ID, you can now access our more guarded information and get into places normal adventure can't get to." The staff member example.

"I see. Does that include the Basilicom? I wonder if it would be alright to invesgated it if possible." Shuichi ask.

"Yes. As long you have a legitimate reason to be there and such. You could walk into one and even arrest a staff their if they are suspected of any crimes or disloyalty against their CPU's." The staff said with a nod.

"...? What are the CPU's? I heard of them when I arrive, but I have no idea who they are exactly." Shuichi ask kindly.

 _"That would be some helpful info."_ Ryoma said with a nod.

 _"Man. I swear this place is too much with the games reference we been finding."_ Kaito said with a groan.

 _"But it so fun like that!"_ Ouma said cheerfully.

"Oh. Well the **CPU's** ( **C** onsole **P** atron **U** nit) is a term used to describe the goddesses who govern and protect each of the four primary landmasses. They drawn their powers by people belief's and use them to enhance their body with a form for combat and a passive ability that provides their respective landmass with protection from attacks against monsters." The staff member example calmly.

"I see. So the shares are people belief's then? So who ever this Others group is, they are taking the CPU powers away slowly and doing well so far base on low the numbers are." Shuichi said to himself as he stare at the screen once more and grimace.

 ** _CPU's info had been added to your Truth bullets._**

"You are correct. Lady Purple Heart have been missing for a while and the people are starting to lose faith in her. They all assume Lady Purple heart had fallen during the console wars." The staff said grimly.

"Console Wars? Purple Heart? Do you mind telling about those too. I have a feeling it will important somehow." Shuichi ask kindly.

"No problem sir. Let see, why don't we start with the Console Wars. The Console Wars is a war that been going for thousands of years between the CPU's of each nation. The battle is for a title of 'True Goddess' that will bring unity between the human world and Celestia, the realms of divine, and bring peace to all. But only one can hold the title, so there been fighting between the CPU's for the title." The staff member example.

'I see. So there been a war for a title and position like that. But something doesn't add up. Why is there just a title to began with? If the CPU's are the oldest and rule their nation, then why most there be only one 'True' goddess? And base on how this sound like, any of them can be the 'True' goddess, but it doesn't automatically means they will inherit the power and followers. Could there be something more going on?' Shuichi thought to himself.

"As for Purple Heart, well she the CPU of Planeptune. Each CPU's have a color for their nation and themselves. Lastation CPU is know as Black Heart. Leanbox CPU is call Green Heart and Lowee CPU name is White Heart." The staff example.

"Why are they call by colors with Hearts? IS that suppose to be a symbol for something?" Shuichi ask.

"Not to my knowledge. I believe the colors are suppose to speak of their of their home and personality if I have to guess. As for their Heart, nothing can be more pure and protective then a Heart of a Goddess, so I'm sure that why it been added to their titles." The staff member said happily.

 _ **Console War have been added to your Truth Bullets.**_

 _ **CPU's names been added to your Truth Bullets.**_

"I see. Thank you for the info. I'm sure they will be useful to the future." Shuichi said happily as he took a glance at the charts again and grimace.

'I got my work cut out for me.' Shuichi thought grimly.

"Of course. May Lady Purple Heart watch over your Journey." The staff member said as she bow and left.

 _"Hmm, such culture. I want to study it more! Such beauty that must be waiting for me!"_ Korekiyo said happily.

 _"And he off his rockers again. Great."_ Tenko said with a sigh.

 _"But he does have a point. The culture here is amazing and different then what we have back home. I'm sure it would be worth while to look into."_ Rantaro said.

 _"It wouldn't hurt to look into on a later date."_ Ryoma said with a nod.

"I will look into it later, we may need to know more in case my suspections of this 'True' Goddess is true." Shuichi said with a nod as he look over the quests and saw a folder that read 'Detective needed'.

Shuichi open it and eyes widen at how many crimes were unsolved and needed help.

 _"Holy shit dude."_ Ouma said in surprise.

 _"How the hell is this possible!?"_ Kaito ask in horror.

Shuichi said nothing as he accepted them all and started working.

 _"We'll be here a while. So let try to let him focus while we look around."_ Kaede said as she lead the group away from Shuichi, who was already incross with his work.

No one deny it and follow, well, Ouma, Kirumi and Korekiyo stay behind.

Ouma and Kirumi wanted to help Shuichi by going over some details in case he needed to talk to someone.

Korekiyo was curious about Shuichi work since he never learn anything from his student career choice. So this was a perfect chance to see it.

(Two hours later)

Neptune, IF and Compa came into the guild looking for Shuichi and saw how busy it was.

"Wow. This place sure got busy all of sudden." IF said in surprise.

"I guess something happen." Neptune said with a whistle as she saw many people in cuffs and some people were crying while hugging someone close to them.

"Oh IF! I must thank you for finding a talented young man!" A Staff member said happily as she was walking by with some folders in her arms.

"What? Are you talking about Shuichi?" IF ask in surprise.

"Yes. He look thought the cases files we had and he been solving them one after another almost nonstop now. He already finish 4/5 of the cases files." The staff members example happily.

"R-really!? But those files are weeks old and there was a LOT of them!" IF said in surprise.

"I know. But Master Shuichi already solve them and is currently finish up the last few paper work for the cases he finish. Thanks to him, many unsolved cases have been finish and families are getting closure they needed. He should almost be done. So go ahead and see him. He in the common area." The staff member example as she started to walk off.

"...Wait, did she call Shuichi Master!?" Neptune ask in shock.

The girls didn't know what to do beside go to the common room and look for Shuichi there.

They froze at what they saw as they walk in.

Shuichi was sitting in front of a monitor, going over the cases he had and writing down some notes and doing some paper work whenever someone bring it to him. He was surrounded by many files that was finish and had a small cup of Tea and cakes.

Shuichi was so into his work, he didn't notice the girls staring at him.

"Annnnd done! That should be the last of the files. Man my fingers are sore." Shuichi said as he finish his work and rub his sore hand.

Shuichi reach for tea and saw it was empty.

"Aw no more tea." Shuichi whine as he got up from his seat and stretches, making his backs pop and his joints to loosen up.

"Time to go home." Shuichi said as he turn to leave and saw the girls.

"Oh hey everyone! Sorry for not telling you all were I was, but I had my attention full with these cases. So I never left this spot as I did them all." Shuichi said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh that okay. But uh, did you really do all this by yourself?" Neptune ask.

"Yeah. These were a bit tricky and annoying with paper work, but I manage to do all of them easily enough. Thanks goodness my Uncle work place gave me enough expreinces for paperwork or I'll never leave." Shuichi said with a yawn.

"Aww, are you tire after all that work Shu?" Compa ask sweetly.

"Just a little. I could use some rest before I do anything." Shuichi admitted.

"Okay. Let head back to Compa home and rest up. We can go to Lastation once Shuichi rest up." IF said with a sigh.

"Okay. Shuichi does look kind of doppy."Neptune giggle as she saw how tire Shuichi was.

"Okay doki! Let get him home to rest before we set off again." Compa said happily as she took Shuichi hand and started to lead him to her home.

Shuichi said nothing as he let himself be lead away.

The group walk out of the Guild, with many staffs members saying goodbye to Shuichi and many crinmals cursing his name, and walk through the park to get to Compa apartment.

They stop as they bump into a girl.

"Hey watch it!" The green hair girl growl.

"Sorry about that. But our friend here is tire and we are trying to make sure he doesn't trip over." Neptune said with a apolziated smile.

Shuichi scan her appearance.

She look kind with odd white-purple skin and ruby red eyes. She seems to lack much physical development, and has a two-pieced belly button ring consisting of silver pieces. Her hair is a pastel green color with few spiked bangs, mainly tucked back except for the center ones, along with spiked edging of her chest length hair, few strands fliping outward while many frame her face.

She was wearing a simple hoodie and shorts pants.

Shuichi also noted how pointing her ears was.

"Whatever. Just don't cause anymore trouble." The young lady said with an eyeroll and started to walk away.

Shuichi didn't know what made him stop her or even ask those questions.

"What your name and can I see you again?" Shuichi ask suddenly before the lady walk away, making her froze on the spot and making her companions eyes widen in shock.

 _"OH COME ON! HER TOO!"_ Kaede and the girls shouted angrily.

"W-what do you mean!? Why do you want to know!?" The lady ask with a red face.

"I'm interest in you? I have no idea why, but I feel like I should see you again." Shuichi said truthfully.

The lady face turn a bright red as Shuichi companions jaws were drop in surprise.

'Why does my heart hurt stings a bit?' Neptune ask herself in thought.

'Ouches. My heart hurt some reason.' Compa thought with a confuse frown.

'Why do I want to slice the girl up now.' IF ask herself mentally.

The lady stood there froozen before making a very clucmly 'tch' sound and pull out a sheet of paper and write down something on it.

"Here my number. But don't get the wrong idea. I'm just humoring you, got it!" The lady said as her face was getting redder.

"I understand. Thank you. I will call it soon once I get my own cell phone. I promise." Shuichi said kindly and a charming smile.

"W-whatever. I need to go now. Bye." The lady said as she walk away _very_ quickly with an awkward pace.

Shuichi look at the paper and saw a name.

'Linda. What a nice name.' Shuichi thought as he put away the number in his pocket.

"Should we go..." Shuichi started, but was stop by Compa and Neptune slight glare at him. IF look like she was ignoring him.

"Um, did I do something wrong?" Shuichi ask with a gulp.

"Nothing Shuichi. Nothing at all. Let get home so you can sleep." Compa said happily.

'Oh shit she is piss. She just call me by my name, not Shu.' Shuichi thought in horror.

He just numbly nodded and let Compa drag him to the apartment.

Once they got there, she made Shuichi lay on the bed and cover him.

"Now get some Shu. We will leave in an hour or so." Compa said sweetly as she tuck him in.

"Y-yes Compa." Shuichi said with a sweetdrop as he feel like not triggering her anymore somehow.

"Okay. Have a sweet dream now." Compa said as she walk out of the room, leaving Shuichi alone.

"...I'm just going to sleep this off and hope everyone calm down when I wake up." Shuichi whisper to himself as he turn to make himself comfrotable and started to doze off.

 _"Shuichi is going to die by the end of this. I can feel it."_ Ryoma said with a sigh.

 _"Yep. Let hope it would be painless death at least."_ Kaito said with a sigh and slight prayer for Shuichi safety to all form of Gods and Goddesses out their.

At that time, Neptune and five others deity felt Kaito prayer and frown in confusion.

 **And done!**

 **I hope you enjoy how boss Shuichi is when it come to the Detective field in this world.**

 **He may be no Kirigiri, but he can get the job done just as good.**

 **Anyway, please review and tell me what I can do to improve this and what you like about the story so far.**

 **I would like to know it help me improve my work and focus on this story.**

 **Anyway, byeonara everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And here the next chapter. Sorry for the lack of updates, but my work been harsh as of late. So I can't do the weekly thing like I plain.**

 **I'm sorry for any trouble that I cause with that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy Shuichi and gang going to a certain loner home.**

 **PS, I decided to do something about a certain event here.**

Shuichi and the gang are finally on their way to the warp gate after getting the needed approval from the Basilicom to travel to Lastation after Shuichi sleep a whole day on Compa bed.

He was more tire then anyone thought and they just didn't have a heart to wake him up from a peaceful slumber, so they decided to go the next day, which brought them to now.

'I'm about 79% that guy was a lolicon. I may have to look into him later for Neptune sake.' Shuichi thought as he recall the staff member at the Basilicom and how he seem to be a bit kinder to Neptune then to everyone else.

"Okay! Thanks to Puchicko, we know what we can do!" Neptune said happily.

"Her name was Broccoil Neptune." Shuichi corrected again.

"Now we can go to Lastation!" Neptune said as she ignore Shuichi, causing Shuichi to shake his head fondly.

"That good. We have been pushing this off for long enough." IF said with a sigh as they made it to the warp gate.

"Yep! Now we can keep the story flowing for Nep-Nep and Shu sake." Compa said happily as they made their way inside.

"Yeah. I'm still surprise this world have a sky harbor in the literary sense. I swear this world is just weird." Shuichi said as he look down to the sides and saw nothing but clouds.

 _"This place is beautiful."_ Korekiyo said with a small grin beneath his mask as he wanted to stay here and just gaze at the clouds.

 _"I can't denied it. This place have just a peaceful and if I may be so bold, a homely feel to it."_ Rantoro said as he felt a strange warmth in his heart as the clouds.

 _"Heh. I guess we have a hobby we can do whenever Shuichi come back here."_ Ryoma said softly.

"I'll come back here later guys. I promise." Shuichi said softly as he and the gang walk through the gate.

 _"Thank you Shuichi. Your too kind."_ Korekiyo said happily as he simply love his pupil kindness.

Even after all that happen.

(Meanwhile at an unknown location)

Maki and and the witch girl, also know as Himiko, were on the ground after trying to fight the one who capture their best friend.

"Hmm, these two actually survive my attacks. They are more sturdier then I thought." Arfoire said as she saw how the two were gasping for air after getting a hit once from her.

"I wonder I should have them do?" Arfoire muse as she look through the papers she had on the others lands.

"Oh, this should do. I want to give you two a deal." Arfoire said with a evil smirk as she turn to the two down girls.

"W-what do you want?" Himiko ask in between gasp.

"I will release your friend if you manage to spread word of my 'cult' in Lowee for me." Arfoire said casually.

"And if we do this, will you release Shuichi?" Maki demanded as she got to her feet shakily and glare heatedly at the lady in front of them.

'Shuichi huh? So that the kid that was with Neptune with is call. Hmm, I can probably use him like those foolish goddesses if I play my cards right. But first...' Arfoire thought as she gave Maki her most charming smile she had.

"I can do more then that actually. I can repair him." Arfoire said.

"Repair? What do you mean?" Maki demanded with a dark glare.

"Well, when you three came to this world, your friend had an unstable soul. And traveling between worlds with unstable souls can lead to pretty big problems. Like being split into two for one as a way to 'fix' the problem." Arfoire explain with a casual shrug.

"He been split into two souls?" Himiko ask in shock horror.

"Yep. And now his other half of his soul is prisoner to one of the Goddesses without knowledge of it. Just like you two are. But unlike me, she want to make your friend Shuichi her slave and make it seem natural for him. So that way, he won't ever refuse her and will throw down his life for her. And if he does that, both souls will die at once." Arfoire said.

"So your telling us if we don't do as you say, not only will we never get Shuichi back from you, but he will never be whole again!" Maki said in shock.

'Wow. They are easy to trick. Just who is this Shuichi person to inspire just loyalty?' Arfoire thought as she saw how easy to trick them to helping her.

"Yes. So, do we have a deal?" Arfoire ask with a smirk.

Maki gritted her teeth as she glare at the smirking Arfoire as Himiko was torn on what to do.

"Fine. We'll do it. But you better hold your end of the deal!" Maki growl out as she turn and left the room, with Himiko following closely behind.

Arfoire just giggle as she have two new pawns she can use.

"This game is slowly going to my favor with every step. How will you handle these two Neptune?" Arfoire said with a evil laugh at the end.

(Back with our heroes)

Shuichi and co were in awe of Lastation structure.

"It like a steampunk city!" Neptune said happily.

"Yeah. Seem Lastation CPU Black Heart is very good with industries if all these buildings are to go by." Shuichi said as he didn't know why, he felt a sense of home here.

 _"I hope none of these smokes poison the air and wild life. It would be bad for the future if it does."_ Kaede said with grimace.

 _"Don't worry Kaidiot, I can also make something that can purify the air if Shuichi let me take over."_ Miu said with a giggle.

 _"That remind me. Should we try to look into that soon? It can be useful in our adventure if Shuichi have access to our skills."_ Ryoma ask.

"I'll look into it later. But for now, we need to focus on the objective." Shuichi whisper to his friends as Neptune and IF were talking about the lands that each CPU's own, making them nod in agreement.

"Anyway, we should head to the Basilicom now." IF said as the group was getting off track slightly.

"That would be best. I want to ask some questions to the CPU about the war that been going on. Something been buggy me about it." Shuichi said as he had a thinking posture on now.

"War? Are you talking about the Console Wars? Why do you want to look into it? I mean the goddesses are fighting to be a True Goddesses right?" Compa ask with a confuse expression as they walk on.

"That just it. Why is the need of a 'True Goddesses' when we have four goddesses. And why fight? If they are to protect their land, then fighting each other like this is putting them in danger by keeping them away of their home. I mean, if you look at the evidence, their no way of knowing if the 'True Goddess' exist or even possible." Shuichi explain as he scratch his hair.

"I see. Now you mention, we don't know much of the Console Wars other then what the result would be." IF said as she thought about it and her eyes widen in thought as she realize where Shuichi was going with his reasoning.

"Hold on! Does that mean the four goddesses are being trick to kill each other!?" IF ask in shock as Compa and Neptune look at Shuichi in shock.

"I believe so. I mean look at the facts we have so far. Four goddesses are fighting for a title no one heard outside of the war, each lands need it CPU to survive, and last but not least, no one known of the CPU's origin. This all speculation for now without any proof and words from the CPU's themselves, but I believe this what been going on." Shuichi said with a grimace.

The girls said nothing as they stop walking and just stare at Shuichi in shock.

"...You are a terrify boy Chi." Neptune said after a while.

"Huh?" Shuichi ask with a shock expression.

"You just thought up a solid theory base on the public information alone and even back it up with such reasoning. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you a madman." IF said with a sigh.

"That hurt Fee. That really does." Shuichi said with a sweatdrop.

"But this means we need to stop this war as well right? I mean if the Console Wars is as Shuichi theorize, doesn't that means we should stop it?" Compa ask as with a slight head tilt.

"I think so. But we'll need to dig up more proof before coming to them about it. We can't just waltz in and tell them. They won't believe us." IF said.

"Hmm, so we need to save Histy, regain my memory, help Shuichi get answers why he was brought here and stop a conspiracy. This story is becoming one heck of adventure if I do say so myself." Neptune said with a smirk.

"That does sounds like a lot. But are you girls sure? I could be wrong." Shuichi ask nervously.

"I see no reason to doubt you Shuichi. What you just said now does make sense and it is possible. I don't want to admit it, but it better to make sure we consider just things to avoid more useless fighting." IF said with a confident smirk.

"Yeah. Plus your a detective! So if you believe their a chance of something bad going on, then their a chance! So have more faith in yourself Chi." Neptune said happily as she pat her friend back.

"Yeah! I trust your judgement. I have faith in your skills." Compa said sweetly.

Shuichi wish he had his hat again as he face was red.

"You three are too kind." Shuichi said softly.

"Aww, are you blushing Chi?" Neptune tease lightly.

"N-no. Just hot here is all." Shuichi said lamely.

"It okay Chi. We love you too." Neptune said with a chuckle.

Shuichi didn't say anything as his cheeks became more red by the teasing, much to the trio amusement.

The group started on their way again with their spirits high and a mission in their mind.

They keep walking til they stop and look around.

"It seem we are lost." Compa said as she wasn't sure where they were.

"Seem that way. We should ask for directions." Shuichi offer.

"Hmm, how about that I'm-going-on-an-adventure-looking person." Neptune said as she saw a red hair girl looking through some papers in her hands.

"First off, please don't describing like that Neptune. It rude. And secondly, I don't see the warm of doing so. So let do it." Shuichi said with a sigh, but Neptune just stick her tongue out in defiance much to the group amusement.

"Heh, it like those two have been friends for years with the way they act." IF comment lightly to Compa.

"Yesy. I wonder if they will get together." Compa said happily, but something in her chest stung lightly at her words.

"Doubt it. Those two wouldn't be able to hold a romantic relationship even if their life depends on it." IF joke lightly. But she also felt a slight sting in her heart at the thought.

"Hello~! You with the red hair!" Neptune call out to the girl, making her look up and look at Neptune.

"Hmm? Are you talking to me?" The girl ask.

Shuichi took note of her appearance as they gotten closer to the girl.

Her hair seem to be really long and worn in a ponytail held with a white ribbon. She is wearing a black, short shirt with sleeves above the elbow, under a white tanktop held with a brown belt near the bottom. On top of this is a short, opened red and white jacket with gold lining with a pair of matching denim short-shorts with a thick brown and gold belt. She also wears matching shoes, an orange and white pouch belted to her right upper leg, a blue scarf, and black fingerless gloves with thick white cuffs.

All in all, Shuichi think she was cute and an newbie adventure.

"Yes. Sorry for troubling you, but we are a little lost." Shuichi admitted.

"I see. I can help with that. Where are you going?" The girl said with a smile.

The girl stop smiling as she took a closer look at Shuichi.

"Hmm, you look familiar. I wonder where." The girl said as she keep staring at Shuichi face, making said person unconformable.

"Um, is there something on my face?" Shuichi ask nervously.

The girl just stare a little more before her eyes widen in shock and her smile return in full blast.

"Oh my! I know you! Your Shuichi Saihara! Your the new adventure who also double as a Detective! Your name is getting well know with you and your team not only discovering a new area, but for also solving many cases in one day and helping around the town!" The girl said giddily as she realize who the boy in front of her was.

"...That was all yesterday wasn't it. How did my name got around so fast?" Shuichi ask in shock.

"Oh, must be the guilds network and the news station. They always spread information so quickly." IF inform him.

"Oh?" Shuichi said with a gulp on how happy the girl was staring at him like she was meeting a star.

"Heh, seem like you have fans now Chi." Neptune joke.

"Please not now Neptune." Shuichi beg.

Neptune giggle before getting on track for her friend sake.

"Any who, we are helping our friend Shuichi here investigate something and we need to see the CPU of Lastation. Do you mind if you can point us to the Basilicom?" Neptune ask kindly.

"Oh sure. I'm sure Lady Black Heart can help you guys if you ask. I'll make you a map since it easy to get lost here sometimes." The girl said with a nod as she took out a pencil and a sheet of paper and started to draw on it.

"Thank you. And um, what your name if you don't mind me asking?" Shuichi ask.

"Oh yeah, I didn't introduce myself. Well, I'm Falcom. I'm a newbie adventure." The girl, now known as Falcom, said with a grin.

"Nice, well, you already know Chi name. But I'm Neptune, this here is Compa and that Iffy." Neptune said as she pointed to each person as she said their names.

"IF. Her name is IF Neptune." Shuichi corrected.

"Thank you." IF said with a nod.

"Okay. Nice to meet all of you." Falcom said as she finish drawing the map.

"If you are ever in need of help, just holler real loud and I'll come running." Falcom offer.

"We'll take you up on that. But I was wondering, would you like to join us on our quest?" Shuichi ask, making everyone jump in surprise at the sudden invitation.

"Huh? Are you sure? and why?" Falcom ask in surprise.

"Well, it doesn't have to be now. But I feel like we can be good friends and we are in for a tough adventure. So we will need more skills fighter and I want to make sure it someone who can be a friend to us." Shuichi said with a sheepish smile.

Falcom thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"That make sense. I would be honor to join your party Shuichi." Falcom said.

"Sweet! A new party member!" Neptune cheer happily.

"Well, didn't expect to gain a new party member so soon." IF said in surprise.

"But this good. Now we are in better shape to beat up bad Mr Monsters." Compa said happily.

"So, shall we get going?" Shuichi ask kindly.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Neptune said happily as she started to lead the group away.

"...Neptune. The Basilicom is that way." Falcom said with a sweatdrop.

"I knew that..." Neptune said with a sheepish smile.

"I deduce your lying." Shuichi said.

"Shuichi don't be mean!" Neptune pouted lightly.

Shuichi and co just chuckle at the two.

Falcom felt she made a good choice today.

 _ **Falcom has join your party.**_

 _"Great. A new girl. And she a fangirl of Shuichi too."_ Kaede said with a pout.

 _"At least Shuichi and co have a better team now. They aren't so limited anymore."_ Ouma said with a chuckle.

 _"True. It is better to have more fighters then have none in case something happen."_ Tenko said with a nod.

 _"I just hope she doesn't touch my Shuichi. Atua said Shuichi and Angie are meant to be."_ Angie said with a strain smile.

 _"And that where the real problem come from. I swear Shuichi should have been known as the Ultimate Harem master at this point."_ Kaito said with a sigh, but had a smile on his face.

He would be lying if he didn't enjoy seeing Shuichi handle this.

It amuse him to see Shuichi handle his 'harem' and it does make things lighter when things get a bit much.

The group keep walking til they stop in front of the Basilicom.

Shuichi stare at it and frown.

'Something isn't right. This place have a certain aura to it.' Shuichi thought as they went into the building.

"Um excuse us. We are here to see Lady Black Heart." Neptune said to one of the staff member.

"Who are you kids? This isn't a playground, scram!" The staff member said rudely.

"That isn't how you treats guest." Neptune said with a deadpan expression.

But before anything else can be said, Shuichi was in front of them.

"Please excuse our arrival, but I'm Shuichi Saihara, an detective, and we have some urgent news to speak about with Lady Black Heart. I'm afraid we can't hold this off for long." Shuichi said kindly as he show the staff his badge.

"I can careless why are you here. I said get out or else I will have you escorted." The staff member said with a glare, but Shuichi smile didn't falter.

"Are you sure. I have done my research and Lastation Basilicom have a rule about not turning away those in need of help. It a rule from your CPU." Shuichi said.

"Say what you want. But I can careless what Lady Black Heart want." The staff member said hotly, getting more irradiated by the kids in front of him.

"Good." Shuichi said as he brought out his cane and hit the man across the room.

"SHUICHI/CHI/SHU!?" The girls shouted in shock.

"Don't worry. He not part of the actual staff anymore. His loyalty to his CPU is gone and thus,he is under arrest for it." Shuichi said as he turn the man on his back, who was cursing the Shuichi and handcuffs him.

"Did you really had to hit him?!" Falcom ask.

"Yes. He was about to pull his weapon on us." Shuichi said as he pick the man up from the ground and reach into his cloak his hands was in before Shuichi hit and pull out a gun.

"I figure with the shares so low in Lastation that there may be some of the followers in that 'Other' group in some of the Basilicom. This proof my theory." Shuichi said with a smirk.

"I see." IF said as she nodded in understanding as the group started to make their way out of the Basilicom.

"Falcom. I'm sorry to ask you this after just seeing that, but can you lead us to the guild out of the public eyes." Shuichi ask.

"I don't mind. If what you said it true, then we need answers. So let stop by a friend of mine. She close and have a truck we can use to take him to the guild without causing an alarm." Falcom said with a nod as she started to lead them.

The man was about to scream for help, but Compa wrap his mouth shout.

"Why are we trying to sneak him through the town?" Neptune ask.

"Well, I _did_ assault him. And if the public knew of a Basilicom member was a traitor, it can cause a bit of panic. We need to avoid that for now til we have everything we need." Shuichi said with a sheepish smile.

"So basically you just assault someone and we are helping you kidnap him?" Neptune ask with a deadpan expression.

"...Yes." Shuichi said lamely.

"So we are master criminals fighting against an unjust system now! I love it!" Neptune cheer happily.

"I don't know how to feel about that." Falcom admitted as she wasn't expected this today.

"I'm sure it will work out...Hopefully." IF said.

"Oh not very sure." Compa said with a sheepish smile.

The group manage to get around without raising alarm, with the exception of Neptune nearly waking up a few animals resting and Falcom having to mislead a group of adults out of the way of their path, and reach their place.

"Hey Chian. We need help!" Falcom call out as she knock on the door.

They waited a few seconds before a blue hair lady open the door.

"Hello Falcom. I didn't expect you back for a while longer. What do you need..." The lady, who no doubt is Chian, trail off as she saw the Basilicom member handcuff and gag.

"...Do I even want to know?" Chian ask with a sigh.

"Well, we need a truck of yours to take him to the guild without raising alarm. Shuichi, the boy in black, had arrest him on the charge of disloyalty against his CPU despite being a part of the Basilicom. But we can't have people notice that a member of the Basilicom is agasint his CPU, so we need to sneak him to the guild." Falcom explain.

"I see. That make sense. Come in. We'll go through the back to the trucks." Chian said as she lead the group in.

Compa made sure to close the door behind her and lock it out of manners.

Once they got the the back of the building, they all notice it was a factory.

"This place look like it seen better days." Neptune noted.

"It did. I need help gathering materiel and restart my business. But no one seem interest in helping me." Chian said with a sadden sigh.

"I see. We can help you as a way to say thanks for helping us." Shuichi offer.

"Yeah. It would be rude of us to have you just help us with nothing in return." Neptune agree.

"Hmm, are you sure. This quest is dangerous." Chian ask.

"It okay. We have a pretty powerful team right now and not to mention a few tricks up our sleeves. So we should be find." IF said with a nod.

"And Compa is a healer." Neptune added.

"Hmm, I see. Well, I don't see why not. But make sure you accept the quest while you are at the guild and come back. I give you the full details then okay." Chian said with a small smile.

"Okay. Oh this look good enough." Falcom said as she pointed to smallest truck they had.

"Perfect. Neptune and IF will sit in the back with this guy and make sure he stay put, while Compa and Falcom sit in front with me at the wheels." Shuichi said happily.

"Are you sure you know how to drive?" IF ask with a worry expression.

"I drove a taxi before, how hard can it be to drive a truck?" Shuichi said with a shrug.

"...May the CPU's have mercy on our souls." Compa pray.

 _"I think I should take over. I may hates cars, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to work them."_ Rantoro said with a slight sweatdrop.

Shuichi thought about it for a moment and nodded, much to his ghosts friends relieve.

So while Neptune and IF were trying to get the struggling ,man in the truck back, Shuichi pull out Rantoro necklace and put it on, making him feel floated again as he saw Rantoro was now in his body.

"That feels strange." Shuichi(Rantoro) mumbles as he took the keys from Chian, while thanking her of course, and getting into the driver seat.

He started up the truck and waited for Neptune to give the all clear sigh.

Once she did, Rantoro started to drive away in the truck.

 _"Okay. Now what I should do next after I get to the guild."_ Shuichi ponder as he wanted to make sure he take down this 'Other' group as he now knows they are behind this.

'Guess I'll just help Chian first and then work on them. Better have more allies then enemies.' Shuichi decided as Rantoro driving skills was amazing.

 **And done! I hope you all enjoy this as I had a lot of fun making this chapter.**

 **Shuichi and co had just commited a crime and justice at the same time. While good, it was awfully out of character right. I wonder what that could mean.**

 **Oh well, I guess we'll find out on a later date.**

 **And Falcom had join the party. But this Falcom is different then the one in the game. This Falcom isn't from another world or the likes. She is a newbie adventure of this world. So she won't have any knowledge of Neptune and friends. I know it a strange attention to details, but trust me on this one, I have a plain for this.**

 **Anyway, tell me in the reviews on what you think so far of this story and what should IF and Falcom Free time events should be about?**

 **I want to start theirs soon and I have no idea how. So I decided to make it a special things for you, the readers, to participate.**

 **Cause unlike in Danganronpa games, these free times events will shape the story in one or another.**

 **Anyway, that all for now. Have a good day/afternoon/night now everyone.**

 **And I'll see you beautiful son of guns again, next time.**


End file.
